Love Hina: Four years later
by the son of duress
Summary: After the marriage between Naru and Keitaro, Hinata is left without a manager but there are always surprises...New characters! New Stuff! AND COWS!
1. A Normal Day January 4th

Cigarette smoke surrounds the speaker Well hello! This is a new fic from the sonofduress. I have recently finished my Hellsing fic, and decided to go for a lighter hearted attempt of a fanfic. However I am unsure about writing comedy, because quite frankly, I have never written in this genre before. Please read and review and comments are always appreciated. As this fic is completely unplanned, I will also look forward to suggestions from you! Although please email to so that your suggestions remain secret! Okay enough waffling, on with the fic!

Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina or any of Ken Akamatsu's characters, however I own my pack of cigarettes, and Ken ain't getting any, cheap, lousy basterd...

Chapter 1: A Normal Day... 

After Naru and Keitaro were married, things settled down at the Hinatasou. The two newly-weds left to start their family in their new home, leaving the Hina Inn without a manager, after several people tried to fill in the position but were not able to stand the pressure of the job, Kanako returned filled in, and four years later...

Kanako Urashima woke up at 6:17 on the cold morning of January the 4th, cranky as usual. She had the seemingly endless list of chores that awaited her as manager of Hinata Dormitory for Girls. Temporary manager, Kanako corrected herself as she dressed in simple jeans and a black t-shirt. Tying her favourite black ribbon around her neck, she applied her lipstick and nail polish – all black of course, before she began her attending to all the minor chores before breakfast. Her thoughts turned, as they always did, to her beloved brother Keitaro and his wife Naru. They had been married almost 4 years now, and despite having a young girl of 3, another child was on the way. The thought of the auburn-haired woman in her brother's loving arms did little to improve Kanako's already sour mood. Muttering a curse she punched the wall, causing a huge hole. She sweat dropped when she realised she would have to repair that hole later. They needed a new landlord, Kanako realized. She and Shinobu-chan attended a cram school, and although both of them had failed the first time, neither was disheartened by the failure. Failing the first time was a Hinata tradition after all, and both were looking forward to a Toudai with Keitaro. Sighing as her thoughts returned once again to Keitaro, Kanako went to wake up the rest of the residents.

Meia was already awake and dressed in her school uniform when Kanako knocked on her door. Knowing that her best fiend Wu wasn't a morning person she rushed upstairs to Wu's room, which lay above the now abandoned Manager's room.

"Wu-chan, it's time to wake up!" Meia said, shaking her smaller friend.

"Uh? Just 5 more minutes..." Wu murmured groggily, before turning around.

Meia sweet-dropped before cracking her knuckles, light glinting evilly off her glasses. "You leave me choice. Prepare Yourself! Special Tickle Attack!" before launching her attack of tickles that left Wu rolling helplessly and giggling hysterically.

Su and Sara burst from behind a hanging, both already dressed. "Hmm, looks like fun. Let's join in!" Su exclaimed.

"Nooo! Su, NNNOOOOOOO!" both girls screamed, alas too late.

"Tickle-Tama Attack!" shouted, pointing dramatically. A turtle robot burst out and launched two hands that unmercifully tickled the two girls.

"Eat this!" Sara yelled, throwing one of Su Super Stun Bombs™ leaving the two girls in a very suggestive and perverse position. Both were flushed and panting heavily whilst Meia had her head in Wu's ample breast, and their clothing was in disarray. Kanako opened the door, and immediately face-planted at the sight of the two.

"If I don't ask, I won't have to know..." Kanako said sweat dropping as she closed the door again.

"Breakfast is ready!" Shinobu called from downstairs, laying the finishing touches to the large breakfast she had prepared. There was a stampede as all the residents, bar Meia and Wu, rushed downstairs. The food was devoured speedily with many happy mumbled "Thank you!" as the Hinata inhabitants prepared for another day.

"Waaaaahhh! We'll be late!" Meia screamed going swirly-eyed and waving her arms.

"Come on!" Wu yelled, grabbing Meia and sprinting after the tram. Sara and Su rushing after them.

"Good bye, Motoko-senpai!" Arissa said, respectively before hurrying after the others, at a more dignified pace.

The older inhabitants of Hinata shared a chuckle at the liveliness of the younger tenets before preparing for the day ahead. Shinobu and Kanako left soon afterwards, heading towards their cram school, whilst Motoko enjoyed a leisurely morning, as she slowly gathered her books and notes for Toudai. Motoko was now a second year Law student, she had managed to pass the second time around, and her sister had been proud. Realising that she would be late of she wasted anymore time, Motoko quickly left, not noticing the dark silhouette that was hiding in the shadow of a large tree.

Several hours later, Kanako and Shinobu came out of their cram course with severe headaches. Shinobu was having one of her trademark panics, eyes swirling and waving her arms around.

"Waaaaahhh! The test is in 12 days!!!" Shinobu was saying.

"No need to panic, Shinobu-chan," Kanako said calmly, "I'm sure we'll pass."

Shinobu calmed down slightly, "Yes, you're right Kanako-senpai. I shouldn't panic. Uhm..." Shinobu trailed off.

"Yes what is it?"

"Uhm, after the test, can we go shopping together?" Shinobu asked shyly, blushing cutely.

Kanako was caught a little of guard by the request, "Uhm, sure why not?"

"Yippee!" Shinobu said, "Cause I wanted to buy some new clothes, and I always wanted to know where you get all those nice dresses"

"Ehh, but I thought you didn't like all my black dresses. Especially with all the lace."

"I changed my mind," Shinobu said, blushing again, "I think they look really cute, and that's why I want a few"

Kanako looked at Shinobu oddly for a few seconds, before shrugging, "Why not?"

Motoko came out of her lecture wearing a worried look. Her semester exams were coming up soon, and she wasn't as prepared as she would like. Lost in thought she didn't see the person in front of her until she bumped into him.

"Ahh, suimasen! I wasn't paying any attention..." she trailed of as she took a closer look at the man. He wasn't actually a man, but a very tall guy, maybe a little younger than she was. He was tall, towering over Motoko who was tall, and he his body had a hard look about it. Not muscle hard, but there was strength there that Motoko recognised; it was the strength one gains from being conditioned. He had long red hair, that hung loosely about his shoulders. He was wearing dark sunglasses so Motoko couldn't see his eyes, and a cigarette was hanging from the corner of his mouth. He was dressed in dark clothing, mostly black, and his ears were pierced, twice on the right side, and three times on the left. He was wearing a large cross, which was black, with silver around it, and in the middle was a crucified Christ. He was also wearing black fingerless gloves, that disappeared into his sleeves.

"No problem," a foreign accent replied before the man turned away and left Motoko. She sensed something odd about him, but she couldn't place it.

"Motoko-senpai!" She heard a call, and turned to see Arissa running towards her, Motoko turned to find the tall man again, but he was gone. "Is something wrong, senpai?" Arissa asked when she reached the tall kendo girl.

Motoko turned with a warm smile, "No nothings the matter, let's go home."

Su and Sara had a normal day at school. However, their version of normal would shock many. Skipping classes that didn't interest them ("Who needs history? You can't eat it!" Su had said) they focused on testing out some new gadgets on some guys from the basketball club who had been pestering them for a date. As the basketball team was disrupted from practise by dozens of flying pies launched by Sara, who was wielding Su's Homing Turtle Pie Launcher™ Su was scribbling on a notepad about how to improve the design. After escaping the teacher's wrath by means of a secret tunnel (the entire Hinata region was crawling with secret passages. Only Su and Sara knew them all, and Mutsumi for some strange reason) they settled into their favourite class; psychics. The teacher, Futsaki-sensei, enjoyed teaching the two, due to the difficult questions that they'd ask and their focus. Today, they were strangely subdued, huddled at the back, deep in discussion surrounded by piles of designs. Futsaki walked to the back of the class, to see what was wrong.

"The problem is the mini-target identifying device in each pie," Sara was saying, "They add weight and cause the trajectory to change."

"No, I'm sure that's the rocket propulsion you added."

"I added the rocket to compensate for the weight of your targeting device."

Futsaki quickly made his suggestion, "Why don't you use micro-light fuel cells?"

Both girls turned, "Futsaki-sensei, we tried that but then they didn't produce enough thrust," Su said.

"Hmm, then you need to..." Futsaki said, and the lesson proceeded as normal.

Wu and Meia came out of class, barely alive.

"Man, that Butsumi-sensei really drills in the knowledge doesn't he?" Wu said wearily.

"Yeah, he can't even let up for a couple of minutes, just non-stop..." Meia was interrupted as two guys stood in front of them. Meia immediately squeaked and scooted behind Wu.

"What do you guys want?" Wu demanded.

"Well we think you two are cute, so we were wondering if you would like to come with us to the..."

THWACK, KA-TWACK!

The paper-fan in Wu's hand was still smoking from the impact, as were the suitor's heads.

"Wu-chan, don't you think that went a little too far?" Meia said, sweat-dropping.

"Not really, those two are famous. They want to have a hundred notches in their belts before they leave school"

"Eww perverts!"

"Exactly, Meia-chan. Come on, let's go home"

The girls arrived home to find a marvellous feast waiting for them. Hurridely, they all tucked into the glorious food, before heading upstairs to do whatever they wanted. Shinobu and Kanako disappeared into Kanako's room to study (although the ended up with Shinobu trying on a couple of Kanako's dresses) whilst Meia studied more earnestly. Su and Sara vanished into a secret passage to avoid any cleaning-up duties, and hurried to their jungle room where they were touching up the Homing Turtle Pie Launcher™ for another test run tomorrow. Motoko and Arissa went for their normal Kendo training, which left Wu all alone. Shrugging, Wu went up to her room and turned on her Discman before falling asleep.

**Character Profiles:**

Kanako Urashima (23 years, Room 305): She has grown up somewhat, but remains essentially unchanged. Still darkly gothic, and lusting after her brother, she has made numerous attempts to steal her brother from Naru's clutches and seduce him, but has yet to succeed. Between attempts she works as manager for Hinatasou, but doesn't enjoy the work and isn't very good at it. She is attempting to get into Toudai, and goes to cram school with Shinobu.

Shinobu Maehara (19 years, Room 201): Shinobu has grown up into a beautiful young lady, whose innocent eyes and longish blue hair capture many hearts. She has finished school, and is now trying to get into Toudai, but she failed the first time. She has finally gotten over her crush on Keitaro, although she still loves him. However, she is still shy around men, and despite many advances still has no boyfriend. (Her breasts have grown as well ;))

Kaolla Su (19 years, Room 301): Unchanged and famous in the entire Hinata area for her wacky inventions and mechanical genius. Still in school where she is in the same class as Sara, and the two are inseparable. Renowned throughout the school for their amazingly good marks and constant horseplay, Su is still looking for another male who can take her punishment like Keitaro.

Sara MacDougal (14 years, Room 301): Part 2 of SS squad (Sara and Su) and almost as famous as Su for her acidic tongue, bad attitude, and utter contempt of males. She has not grown much taller, and seems doomed to be a dwarf, despite all of Su's attempts to make her grow.

Meia Chisori (17 years, Room 205): The resident study helper, Meia helps most of the other residents of Hinata with their homework and trying to help them get into Toudai. Best friends with Wu, she is exceedingly shy where her best friend is brazen, and she can barely talk to males. She hides behind her glasses and dimples, but in truth is very beautiful, although she won't accept it. Has long black hair.

Wu Tienxu (18 years, Room 304): A spunky Chinese girl, renowned for her unusual fashion sense and ever changing hairstyles. Very outgoing and attractive, she shocks many with her lack of conformity to Japanese social norms. She is very short, does Kung-fu, and is in the same class as Meia. Her hair is short and black (although she almost always changes it's colour, mostly with green and red tips). Always carries a paper fan with her, to whack away any perverts who try and hit on her or Meia.

Arissa Rikana (16 years, Room 202): A Japanese girl who suffered a traumatic childhood at the hands of an abusive father. She came to Hinata to attempt a normal life, however she is cold with everyone, except Motoko, who she idolizes. She is learning Kendo from Motoko, and is already quite skilled. Because of her trauma, she hates all men, and tends to attack those who 'look at her funny' She is tall, and coldly beautiful like an ice statue, and has her brown hair cut short like Motoko's.

Motoko Aoyama (22 years, Room 302): Got into Toudai on her second attempt and is now a second year Law student. Her kendo has only improved, and she finally reached her balance between pen and sword. Forced with the love between Naru and Keitaro, she has finally given up and has moved on, although she still has not found a male worthy of her. Her black hair is cut short, and she has grown more beautiful over the last four years. She is still writing romance novels in her spare time.

Mutsumi Otahime (26 years, Living outside Hinata): Remains unchanged, still beautiful and slightly dizzy, she finished her course in Toudai, and moved in with Kitsune and works in Japan. Still comes back to Hinata at strange moments and in strange ways. She still loves Keitaro, and often forgets that he married Naru, otherwise she helps Kanako in her plots to separate the two.

Mitsune Konno (24 years, Living outside Hinata): Finally moved out of Hinata and found a steady job. She owns a bar in Tokyo, which is well renowned for it's wide selection of sake and alcohol and friendly owner. She lives with Mutsumi and the two get along famously, enjoying the finer things in life: noodles and sake! Still likes to return to Hinata to shake things up and corrupt the new tenets.

Tama-chan (?? Years): Myu!

Kuro-chan (?? Years): Meow!

Notes from Author... 

Uhm, yeah, that was really short. But it was more to introduce the current inhabitants of Hinata. I don't know about the characters yet though, I am considering cutting the character of Arissa, because she doesn't get much lime light...oh well. That's all for now... Ja ne! Walks of into sunset, trailing cigarette smoke

P.S Please Read and Review!


	2. A New Manager? January 8th

Shadowy figure, shrouded with cigarette smoke Heya all! This is the sonofduress, with the second chapter of my new Love Hina fic. For those of you who know my rate of work, I'm actually trying to make an effort to update regularly! Let's see how long that lasts though...if you want to see the next chapter, I expect at least 1 review per chapter! MUHAHAHA! Bow down and obey, MUHAHAHAHA cough cough!

To: FreedomGundam: thanks for the vote of confidence, I still don't know much about this genre, although I'll try my best!

Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina that belongs to Ken Akamatsu I do however own a motorbike...

**Chapter 2: A New Manager? January the 8th**

Wanted: Manager for Dorm Hinata

Women are preferable Perverts are warned

Hot Spring!

The man seated on the purring motorbike lowered the advertisement, and looked up the steps at the Dormitory Hinata. "This must be the place," muttered an Irish voice, barely heard over the music blaring from the guy's headphones. The figure lit a cigarette before revving the engine, and hopping onto the railing and driving up the steps. The bike slid to a halt outside the door, "Place could use a little repairing," the man said as he dismounted the bike. He was big. A full two meters, he was wearing a long black jacket and boots, with black pants and a black t-shirt. Long red hair hung messily from his head, and always seemed to be in his eyes. He was wearing sunglasses that hid his eyes, a large black cross, hung around his neck, with a crucified Jesus in the middle of it. His ears were pierced, two earrings on the right side, and three on the left. He knocked on the door, and waited for a reply. He looked critically at the lock before lightly tapping the door again, which swung open. "Guess I'll just let myself in then. Hello! Hello?" the man called out, whilst entering the hallway. The man shrugged before lying down on the coach and promptly losing himself in his cigarette and his music.

Shinobu and Kanako were on their way home from cram school, and both were tired. The test was only 8 days away, and both girls have been studying until the early hours and all through cram school. Both were first-year ronins and both wanted to get in this year. They were deep in discussion about schoolwork that they did not notice the man asleep on the couch as they went upstairs to freshen up. Kanako left her friend and travelled up to her room on the third floor. She was in the process of cleaning up her room, when she heard Shinobu scream shrilly. Cursing, Kanako sprang into action. She sprinted down the stairs and saw why Shinobu had screamed. A man was currently in the living room, trying to get near Shinobu, who was swirly eyes and waving a saucepan about crazily. _Where does she get those saucepans? _Kanako thought sweat dropping, before aiming a kick at the man's groin. He groaned as the kick connected, and Shinobu capitalized on the chance to whack him in the head with her saucepan. He groaned again and collapsed on the floor, unconscious. Kanako quickly pulled some rope out of nowhere, and tied the man up. Shinobu looked down at the man, who was still unconscious and blood was seeping from his head.

"I'll go get the first aid kit!" Shinobu said, before hurrying off to her kitchen, Kanako sighing and going to help her friend. They returned minutes later to find the ropes empty.

"But no one can escape my knots!" Kanako yelled. Then they heard a polite knock on the door.

"Hello?" called a male voice.

"Yes? What do you waahahhh!?" Shinobu said. She was pointing at the man in the doorway. He was the man they beaten unconscious a minute ago, and blood was fountaining from his head.

"Hi, I'm here about the Landlord position?" he said waving a scrap of paper around. Neither girl had reacted from the shock of the man just recovering like that; they hadn't seen anything like that since Keitaro or Seta. "Ano..." the man said, "I'll just wait outside then," he said, before lighting a cigarette and wandering outside. The girls just stared at each other before quickly rushing outside.

"You're bleeding!" Shinobu screamed.

"Hmm, oh you're right!" He quickly stuck a band-aid on the geyser of blood pouring from his head. "See, nothing to worry about!"

Shinobu and Kanako both face-planted at this, and quickly regained their feet.

"Uhm, so you're here about the Landlord position?" Kanako asked.

"Yeah, I'm applying for a job in this area, and I though I could help out, since it sounded like you needed one."

Kanako studied the man carefully as he wandered around; trailing cigarette smoke, there was something...odd about him that Kanako couldn't immediately explain. Shinobu interrupted Kanako's thoughts.

"Uhm, would you like a cup of tee?"

"Yes please!" the man replied and followed them inside. They went into the kitchen, where Shinobu prepared the tea, whilst Kanako watched the man like a hawk. Eventually Shinobu finished, and they all sat round the table.

"Yeah, so I'm here about...it's easier if you see this yourself," the man said, rummaging around his pockets before taking out a scrap of paper and handing it over whilst lighting a cigarette.

"It's no smoking" Kanako said sharply. They had decided to enforce the rule once Haruka had left. The man blinked and then quickly ashed his cigarette and replaced it in it's packet.

"Sorry, didn't know. So yeah, I came about the landlord position. The names Dan Delethy," he said brushing his hand clean before offering it.

"Where did you find this add, it's really old" Shinobu asked.

"Uhm," Dan said scratching his head, "I was sleeping under a newspaper and it sorta stared me in the face," he said chuckling. Both girls sweat dropped.

"I'd keep that information to yourself" Kanako said.

"Why?"

"Most of the girls here don't like vagrants." Shinobu said.

"What about the guys? Do they mind?"

"There aren't any," Dan sweat dropped, "It's an all girls dorm," Kanako finished.

"WHHHAAAAATTT? The add dinae say anything bout tha!" Dan said, his Irish accent mangling his Japanese.

Both girls sweat dropped. "Uhm sorry?"

"Oh yeah, sorry about that," Dan said normally, "When I get jilted my accent tends to become a little strong," he said, chuckling.

Su and Sara decided to call it quits for the day. They had done further proofing of the Homing Pie Launcher™ to disrupt the basketball club and combined with several of Sara's expertly thrown stink bombs. Several of the members had tried to hide from the onslaught, but the adjustments that the two had made were perfect, and no matter where they managed to crawl the pies would always follow them. The fled the teacher's wrath using a convenient secret passage and they laughed themselves silly.

Su gave Sara a quick peck on the check, "Don't worry Sara, they probably aren't any men good enough for us!" before she ran off with the trademark Su blush.

Sara had enough time to touch her cheek where Su had kissed her and wondered why Su had meant by that, before running after her best friend.

Wu and Meia came out of class, and due to good fortunes (one of their teachers was sick) they had the afternoon off, and they decided to go shopping for some new clothes for Rebecca. After window shopping for a while they settled on a new skirt and a rather conservative blouse for Meia, whilst Wu as always, bought several new clothes, including cut-off jeans, with one long leg and the other short, with several revealing and authentic looking rips. They were on their way home, chatting about school, boys and nothing in particular when they were surrounded by a gang of youths and herded into a nearby alley before either could call for help.

"Well now, look who it is. I don't suppose you're going to reconsider that date with me are you?" the leader said, and the girls instantly recognised him.

"Damn it, Shinjo! We told you before, we are not interested in becoming another notch on your belt!" Wu yelled at the Shinjo.

Shinjo put a look of anguish and despair. "Okay boys you can have them. At least until my heart stops hurting."

"You mean we can have them? All of them?" One of his lieutenants said, perverted look glinting in his eyes. Meia was paralysed with fright, but Wu wasn't only able to move, she's also really pissed off.

THWACK!!!

Her paper fan sailed out of nowhere and beat the perverted lieutenant into a nearby wall, leaving a smoking crater. "Shut up! You PERVERT!" Wu yelled. Meia, regaining her senses and promptly kicked another gang member in the groin before Wu launched a roundhouse kick that floored the guy.

"Quick, come on!" Wu yelled, grabbing Meia's hand and pulling her towards the alley exit. They had almost made it, when the gang members caught up with them, this time wielding a variety of knives, pipes and metal knuckles. "Sorry Meia," Wu said before the gang rushed forward.

The gang halted, when a large black motorbike skidded to a halt between the gang and the girls, throwing dust in their faces.

"Man, you guys beat up girls? You are really pathetic, this never happened when I was around." An Irish voice said, as the man dismounted.

"Don't mess with us! These scamps beat up on us!"

The man laughed, "And you admit it?"

The gang growled with anger, "All right get him boys!" yelled Shinjo. The Irish man just grinned as one of the gang members tried to stab him. There was a blur of movement that was too fast for Rebecca to follow, but Wu saw everything. The man had sprung forward punched the knife-wielding gang member in the throat before grabbing a hand full of shirt and launching the guy into a nearby wall with a quick twist of his torso. He then launched a massive roundhouse that floored another 2 gangies, then followed up with a flurry of punches that left Shinjo standing alone.

"You...you. I know who you are! What are you doing here?" Shinjo yelled.

"Protecting the innocent." The man said before starting forward. Shinjo yelped and ran away. Half a minute later after the first attack, the gang members were out for the count and the man didn't have a single scratch on him. Wu's eyes were wide with amazement. She had recognised several of the martial arts forms that the man had used, Judo, Taekwondo, Karate and some form of Kung Fu that Wu didn't recognise. Meia blinked in surprise, it had been to fast for her to follow, but she saw the outcome. The man looked around the unconscious gang members, and muttered, "Weak."

Now that Wu was closer she saw that the 'man' wasn't that much older than she was. He looked young, and his long red hair was hung loosly around his shoulders. He turned towards them, and they flinched impulsively.

"Don't worry, I ain't going to do anything. You okay?" he asked.

"Uhm," was all the girls could manage. He gave a chuckle before remounting his bike and revving the engine.

"Look, I gotta blaze before the police get here, so watch out next time, neh? There won't always be someone around to help out."

"Hey, we didn't ask for your help, I could have handled them!" Wu said confidently.

"But could you have protected your friend at the same time?" he asked, leaving Wu silent. "Ja Ne!" he said, revving his engine and leaving the alley.

"Uhm, Hey!" Meia yelled, and he stopped and turned around. "Thanks, what's your name?" Meia asked, blushing furiously.

He looked thoughtful for a while, before saying, "Dan." Before speeding off down the road, breaking several road laws as he swerved into the other lanes and the pedestrian path and he soon attracted the attention of a patrol car. The girl's sweat dropped as they watched their impromptu rescuer jumped onto the back of a car and gun his engine to throw a red light. They turned to each other and giggled.

"Wasn't he handsome?"

"I always question your tastes, Wu"

"Ah come on, he was pretty cool!"

"Hmm, I guess..."

"Haha you're blushing!"

"Am not!"

"Are so! You even asked his name!"

Meia coughed uncomfortably, "Come on let's go home and tell the others!"

Arissa rushed to Toudai as soon as school was finished to meet Motoko-senpai. She clutched her bokken as she reached Toudai, looking around for the tall, raven-haired Motoko.

"Arissa-san, over here!" Motoko called, emerging from a lecture hall. She had decided a while ago to wear normal clothes, and she ha cut her hair short, so that it hung loosly till the nape of her neck. She still carried her sword however, much to the discomfort of the other students.

"Motoko-senpai how was your day?" Arissa asked as they walked towards Hinata.

"Not bad, exams are coming up soon and so everyone is worried."

"I'm certain you will do well, Motoko-senpai!"

"Thank you, Arissa-san. Let's head home, I'm eager to see how you have improved."

"Hai!"

**Character Profile:**

Dan 'Devil' Delethy (21 years, Room 204): The newest landlord for Hinata Dormitory for Girls, and defiantly one of the strangest. The chain-smoking, former Shinjuko gang leader studies numerous forms of martial arts and always wears his weapon of choice: metal plated gloves. Actually trying to become a teacher, but as a foreigner, former delinquent and abyssal school grades he doesn't seem to have much luck. He has multiple piercings and tends to wear black. His pride and joy is his motorbike. He is in constant trouble with the police for reckless driving and speeding. The Irish/Australian has been in many countries over his life, and he speaks many languages. He is trying to get away from his past as a famous gang-member and trying to clean up his act. But it may not be that easy when the past comes looking for him...

Well thanks for reading! Please read and review and email any suggestions that you'd like to keep secret to remember, this fic is relatively unplanned, so any suggestions might (and probably will) be added! Ja ne! Figure mounts motorbike and speeds into the distance, still trailing cigarette smoke


	3. The Day They Met the Landlord January 8t...

Figure shrouded in cigarette smoke Heya! It's me again! Wow, I've actually been able to keep updating regularly! This is amazing! I am GOD! MUHAHAHAHA! Lightning hits sonofduress well okay, I'm not God ...

I'm surprised by the lack of suggestions for this series...anything from pairings to new characters, every input is considered and contemplated, so don't feel shy. Email me at with any suggestions! This fic has no plan (not even pairings, although I have considered many) and nothing is certain...so send them in!

Standard Disclaimer: Love Hina belongs to Ken Akamatsu; this delicious cheese sandwich is mine! ALL MINE!!! MUHAHAHA! Ahem...the cat stole the cheese sandwich...ARRGHH!

**Chapter 3: The Day They Met the Landlord, Evening of January the 8th**

There was a heated discussion in the living room of the Hinata, the object of the tenet's discussion was currently outside, smoking a cigarette and working on his motorbike, enjoying the sunset and generally trying to ignore the raised voices coming from the living room. Dan knew that his chances of getting this job were slim; he hadn't thought that Hinata would be an all-girls dorm. He had brief flashes of a few perverse fantasies, but quickly shook them away. Shinobu had told him that there had been 6 other landlords prior to him, and none had lasted that long. Apparently the job had psychical danger and the locals avoided it like the plague. The first landlord, a Keitaro Urashima, had married a prior tenet and moved out, leaving his sister Kanako to look after the place when there wasn't a landlord.

Earlier that day there had been a slight commotion at Hinata, a small-scale war as a matter of fact, as the girls found out about the male lurking under their roof. Su and Sara were the first to arrive home from school, and they had quickly dashed upstairs to their room to avoid Shinobu, who tended to delegate duties for cooking; something both girls were keen not to get involved in. So they scrambled to Su's room, using several secret passages along the way.

"Check this out!" Su called, "My Mecha-Tama Mk 16!"

"You're still building those things?" Su asked, sweat dropping.

"Designed to protect Hinata against males, perverts and flying turtles who say 'Myu!'" Su continued, blissfully unaware of Sara's remark, "Now all I need to do, is pull this lever, punch that button, enter the access code..." 30 minutes later Mecha-Tama Mk 16 came online and promptly stomped downstairs.

"It looks like my Mecha-Tama has sensed something, hopefully Tama-chan..."Su trailed off, drooling with a vacant look in her eyes. Sara sweat dropped then slapped Su over the head and leading her downstairs, eager to see the carnage that the robot turtle would cause.

Kanako and Shinobu became immediately aware of the imminent danger, being aware of such things.

"Ano, Dan-kun, could you please head outside?" Shinobu asked.

"Why?"

"Because one of Su's inventions is coming down the stairs, and they tend to target males and flying turtles." Kanako explained quickly, eyes darting around.

"Flaying turtles?" Dan asked incredulously, sweat dropping. However something about the actions of the two girls made him believe them and he headed outside. Just in time, as a giant mechanical turtle burst through the wall, and headed after him.

"What the hell?" Dan sweat dropped asking the world in general.

The giant mechanical turtle launched a swarm of missiles at Dan, and he was momentarily shrouded in a cloud of dust. Sara and Su yelled in triumph, while Shinobu and Kanako sweat dropped before yelling, "That's the new..."

They were cut short by a loud explosion as the Mecha-Tama exploded by a well-placed knife thrown from within the dust cloud. Motoko and Arissa had just arrived, witnessing the Mecha-Tama's attack and subsequent rapid defeat.

"Draw your sword, Arissa-san! I'll launch a Ki-attack and you attack him directly!" Motoko swiftly ordered drawing Hina, the magic Katana and launching a Ki-wave at the male who had emerged from the dust cloud whilst Arissa quickly closed the distance. The male drew two large knives and blocked the Ki-wave; much to Motoko's surprise. Arissa launched a rapid series of attacks with her Katana; the twin daggers of the male blocked all the attacks. Motoko launched herself into the fray and together with Arissa, they launched a series of co-ordinated attacks, each attack dodged or blocked by the male's daggers.

_'Why doesn't he counter-attack?' _Motoko thought to herself, before being kicked in the chest and being pushed out of the fight. The male advanced on Arissa, blocked her desperate attack and swiftly struck Arissa's neck gently with an open hand; knocking her unconscious, he quickly caught the falling girl and gently lowered her to the floor, before turning to Motoko.

He was about to say something, but was cut off as Su and Sara yelled encouragement.

"Get him, Motoko!" Sara yelled, whilst Su launched multitude of missiles towards the male, all of which exploded in mid-air by skilfully thrown knives of the male. Motoko used this chance to attack the now unarmed male. He saw her coming and raised a hand to defend himself. Motoko's sword bounced of his glove with a dull clang.

"Metal gauntlets?" Motoko gasped as the male launched a punch with his other hand, halting millimetres from Motoko's throat.

"Why?" Motoko asked.

The male's answer was cut off as Wu and Meia ran up the stairs, having heard the commotion.

"Dan?" both girls chorused.

"Huh, you know him?" asked Kanako.

"Okay, what is going on here?" Motoko demanded sharply.

"Hi, I'm Dan Delethy, I'm the applicant for the landlord position!" Dan said brightly, acting as if nothing had happened. The girls all face planted.

"Don't let us all down like that! BAKA!" Wu yelled, launching her paper fan.

KA-THWACK!

Dan got up, rubbing his head, "That hurt!"

"I'm all for letting him stay!" Wu said enthusiastically. The tenets of Hinata were in the living room discussing Dan. The battle lines had been drawn. Wu and Kanako wanted him to stay, but for entirely different reasons. Su and Sara didn't care either way and had already escaped through a secret tunnel and were currently playing video games. Arissa was adamant about the subject and was completely against Dan being landlord. Shinobu and Motoko were undecided about the subject. Shinobu couldn't shake the nagging notion that there was something that Dan wasn't telling them, and was slightly scared after he had managed to beat Motoko in a fight. Motoko was torn between her desire for a sparring partner and the fear that Dan might replace her position as protector of Hinata and it's residents. Meia was too shy to say something. The argument went back and forth until Wu had an idea.

"How about we interview him, like they do for a job?"

"Hey, that's not a bad idea," Shinobu said.

Motoko considered the idea, before giving her consent, "I agree, the idea is acceptable," she said calmly.

"Okay, we'll draw names out of the hat!" Wu said, whipping out a hat full of paper. She rummaged around and drew out the first one. "Arissa! You get to go first."

"We'll use the kitchen," Shinobu suggested.

So it was that Dan was led into the kitchen and the process explained to him. Arissa came in, and sat down opposite Dan and was suddenly rendered speechless. She had no idea how job interviews went; her parents were rich and had always supplied everything she needed.

"Do you want to ask me anything?" Dan asked politely, breaking her trail of thoughts.

"Know this, I hate yo! And I will never, never accept you as landlord!" she screamed and left, slamming the door.

"I wonder if she hates me?" Dan thought out loud.

Motoko came in after Arissa had left, and Dan noted that she always carried her Katana around with her. Motoko studied him carefully before realising who he was.

"I bumped into you a couple of days ago!" she exclaimed.

"Oh yeah, that's right, outside of Toudai"

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" She asked briskly.

Dan was caught off guard by the question, and answered before thinking about it, "Uhm, okay. I've studied Boxing, kick boxing, karate, judo, Taekwondo, jujitsu, ninjitsu, kendo..."

"Kendo," asked Motoko immediately, "Where did you learn and who was your sensei?"

"I learnt in Berlin, about 7 years ago under Aoki-sensei"

"Why did you learn so many martial arts?" Motoko asked, intrigued

"Well if you want to beat a style, inside information always helps!"

"What do you consider your main style then?"

"Kung-fu" he said simply.

Motoko's eyes narrowed dangerously, "That's very general. Wu-san told me a little about Chinese martial arts, and there are many forms of kung-fu. Care to be a little more specific?"

"Do you lightly tell strangers your style of kendo?" Dan replied lightly, however steel underlay his tone.

"No. No I don't" Motoko said, before leaving the room.

"Didn't even leave her name..."

Next came one of the girls that he had met earlier, her glasses and pigtails hid a very beautiful face. She was very shy, and kept on stammering and blushing.

"I met you earlier in the alley right?" Dan offered, she nodded gratefully, "What's your name?"

"Meia Chisori."

"Hai, Chisori-san."

"So, Delethy-kun"

"Dan is fine"

"Hai, so Dan," she said blushing slightly, "Where do you come from?"

"Me? I was born and raised in Dublin, Ireland"

"Wow, so that explains the funny accent" Meia said, starting to feel a little less shy, he seemed nice enough.

"So why do you live here Chisori-san?"

"Meia-san will be okay. I'm studying to get into Toudai" she said proudly.

"Toudai, isn't that really good?"

"It's the best university in Japan."

"Mind if I ask you what your chances are?"

"Pretty good," Meia answered. "I'm straight A's at the moment, and I help the others with their homework and study with Kanako-senpai and Shinobu-senpai, they're both first-year ronins."

"Ronin?"

"Uhm, its people who fail the entrance test for university."

"Is this a study dorm or something?" Dan asked incredulously.

"Well, most of the people here want to go to Toudai. Motoko..."

"Who's Motoko?"

"The tall black-haired girl with the sword. She's in her second year now"

"Aha," Dan said, remembering.

"Arissa, the smaller girl who follows Motoko around wants to go to Toudai too."

"What about the Chinese girl, the one you were with?"

"Oh you mean Wu-chan? She's got problems studying. She's a year older than me, but we're in the same class, cause she failed last year."

"Hmm, sounds familiar..." Dan muttered softly, so that Meia didn't hear.

"And then there's Kanako-senpai. She's the Goth; she wants to go to Toudai cause her brother goes there. She's kind of scary, and she keeps trying to break up her brother's wedding, so that she can have him. But lately she's lost some of her drive."

"What about Maehara-san?"

"Oh you mean, Shinobu-senpai, she wants to go to Toudai...cause well, Kanako-senpai's brother goes there too."

"That would be the famous Keitaro, right?"

"Yes. Who did you know that?"

"Oh, don't worry about it. Arigato Meia-san!"

Meia was about to get up, before she thought of something. "What school did you go to?"

"Uhm, sorry?"

"What school or university did you go to?"

"Uhm, none really," Dan said sheepishly.

Meia sweat dropped, "You mean you don't have any education?"

"Well, I did do two years of military school in the Philippines, but that was because I was an illegal immigrant..."

Meia promptly stood up and left the room.

"Nanu? Was it something I said?"

"Meia doesn't like people who are stupid!" a voice echoed through the kitchen

"Who the hell is that?" Dan demanded.

Two girls emerged from under the sink. Both were obviously not Japanese. One had platin-blonde hair, a dark complexion and a permanent blush of excitement on her cheeks. The other wore a cap backwards over her long red hair and she had a fair complexion. Dan immediately recognised them from the incident with the giant robot turtle.

"I'm Sara!" the one with the cap said.

"And I'm Su!" the other said.

"And I'm Dan. Mind if I ask you just one question?"

"Sure" the two chorused together.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT GIANT FUCKING ROBOT TURTLE???" Dan yelled.

"Oh, that." Sara said calmly.

"YES THAT!!!"

"That was my Mecha-Tama Mk 17!" Su said brightly, ignoring Dan's glare.

Dan face planted. "You build those things?"

"Yeah, and lot's of other stuff too, but you'll find out latter," the two disappeared as quickly as they had arrived, and left a very puzzled Dan. At that moment, Shinobu entered the kitchen and stared at Dan, who was crouched in front of the sink.

"What are you doing Dan-kun?" she asked.

"Ah hi Maehara-san!" Dan said getting up and turning towards her.

"Ano, who were you talking with just then?"

"Su and Sara, and then they disappeared under the sink," Dan said, pointing towards the offending sink. Shinobu stalked over towards the cupboard and yanked it open and saw the backs of Sara and Su as the vanished down the secret passage. Shaking her head, she turned towards Dan.

"Those two know every single secret passage in the area, so always watch out, they have at least two ways into every room."

Dan sweat dropped slightly at this information, "Ah, yeah, I'll be sure to remember that. Arigato, Maehara-san"

"Shinobu-san will do, Dan-kun. Can I ask you about something?"

"Shoot" he said sitting back down.

"Why didn't you fight earlier today when I hit you with the saucepan, but then you beat up Su's Mecha-Tama as well a Arissa-san, and Motoko-san."

"Well, I didn't want to hit you, cause you were obviously alarmed at having a male on the premises, and I was trying to calm you down, when Kanako kicked me in the groin."

Shinobu smiled sweetly before leaving the room.

Kanako immediately came in afterwards. "Hi, I'm Kanako the interim manager of Hinata," she said with a bright smile. Dan was caught more than little unawares; he had been expecting something completely different from Meia's explanation.

"Yeah, I'm Dan Delethy." He said numbly.

"I know that, I was the one who tied you up earlier today," she said without a trace of an apology in her voice. Dan sweat dropped '_Does she think it's normal to tie up complete strangers in bondage knots?'_ "I'd just like to tell you that as manager of Hinata dorms, it would be up to you to take care of everything." Her face turned dark, "I won't help one bit" '_Figures, she wants me to stay so that she doesn't have to do anything_' Dan thought. Kanako had already left.

Wu came in after Kanako, and greeted him with a big smile. She was short, much shorter than Dan, and she barely came up to chest.

"Hi Dan-kun!" she said brightly.

"Hi Wu-san" Dan answered, '_Finally, this one seems normal enough_'

"You already know my name?" she asked, blushing slightly.

"Meia-san told me."

"Yeah, me and Meia-chan are really good friends. Which brings to an important problem," she said, thoughtfully tapping her chin.

"Quick question; you don't have your paper fan here do you?" Dan asked, sweating slightly.

"I can't answer that," she said mischievously, "At the moment the voting is undecided about whether we want you to stay here as landlord."

"Aha..."

"Kanako-san, Su and Sara want you to stay, whilst Arissa-san, Motoko-senpai and Meia-chan don't want you."

"What about Shinobu-san?"

"She decided not to partake, so that we could reach a decision. And that means, that my vote will decide whether or not you stay here." She said, eyes glinting, as she slowly advancing towards Dan until she was barely centimetres away. '_I can smell her perfume_' Dan thought, slightly uncomfortable with the distance but deciding to stay silent.

"My vote will not come cheap, I don't like to annoy my friends, and so there are a few things you are going to have to do to secure my vote."

"Like what?" Dan said warily.

"Firstly, you're going to be my taxi." She said excitedly.

"Huh?" more than a little surprised, '_Whoa there, I wasn't thinking anything perverted there. Was I?_'

"Well, you've got that really cool motorbike, so you could drive to school and stuff like that." Wu said, taking another step towards Dan.

"That doesn't sound to bad, I guess," he said getting really uncomfortable with the distance '_I can hear her heart beat_' he suddenly though, '_It's racing?_'

"Secondly, you've got to come shopping with me, whenever I ask," she said, advancing even closer.

"That's getting steep, but okay," Dan said, wanting to run from the room.

"Thirdly," Wu whispered, grabbing Dan's hand with surprising speed and strength, "You've got to kiss me"

"What, now?" Dan asked, sweat pouring from his face, and with the look of a cornered animal in his eyes.

"Whenever I want," she said sweetly. '_Oh, god, she's so cute!_' Dan thought.

"Why?" Dan asked desperately.

"Cause I think I've fallen for you," Wu whispered, blushing furiously.

"You can't be serious, we only just met. Isn't this a little fast?"

"Not for me," she said, pulling him towards her and falling backwards at the same time. They landed with a thump on the floor, Wu under Dan, and their lips pressed together. The entire Hinata gang opened the door at the sound of the loud crash, and immediately the reactions were visible. Shinobu and Meia quickly turned, blushing furiously, whilst Su and Sara giggled. Motoko, Arissa and Kanako immediately were surrounded by an angry aura.

"PERVERT" they screamed together, blasting Dan through the wall and into low orbit.

"Men," Motoko said, shaking her head. Wu giggled.

Well they you go. Another chapter done! Woo yay! I might just keep up with it. Strap yourselves in ladies and germs this fanfic just got started! Screeches off on motorbike, still with a cigarette


	4. First Day as Landlord January 9th

****Figure shrouded in cigarette smokewell now, here is another chapter...enjoy!

Standard Disclaimer: Ken Akamatsu owns Love Hina and he's not selling. I own a motorbike and I'm not selling either...

To Gray Fox the 2nd(): Thanks for the vote of confidence. And I am intending to have appearances from the older characters, but not Naru and Keitaro. Not yet at least.

Chapter 4: First Day as Landlord, January the 9th 

Dan woke up blearily and turned around on his futon. The clock on the wall said it was 10 to 8. He had finally understood Shinobu's warning about psychical peril in this job. Motoko had blown him into a low orbit last night with a Ki attack after Wu decided to pull him into a kiss on the kitchen floor. Great, his first day at this job and he already had to fix a huge hole in the kitchen wall. '_Oh well, at least I have a job. And a bed_' Dan thought to himself as blearily made his way downstairs to the kitchen. He met Wu in the kitchen and treated her with an icy silence as he ate breakfast. He had to admit she looked particularly good. Her school uniform was really cute, and she used glitter around her eyelids. Her short black hair was spiked today with green and silver highlights. He finally broke the silence.

"Where is everybody?"

"At school," she smiled, "We're alone..." she said suggestively scooting closer to him.

He ignored her second statement and shuffled a little further away from her '_Man, she is really forward, and I get bothered around her. In fact, why am I bothered at all?_' he thought before saying, "Why aren't you a school?"

"Cause you're taking me. On your motorbike!" she said happily.

"Huh?"

"Well I kinda slept in, I had really good dreams," she blushed.

"I get a feeling I'm going to be sorry for asking, but what kind of dreams?"

"Well you and me were in them. And we were naked..." she said blushing even more furiously, as she edged closer to him.

"Okay, let's go!" he said, quickly getting up, sweat beading on his face.

"Oh that's a shame, I was getting to the good part," she laughed, following him.

"I really, really don't want to know," he said pulling on his jacket. He turned to look at Wu, whose skimpy skirt and he took it off and offered it to her. "You'll need it, its gets cold."

"Thanks."

He pulled his motorbike out, and kick started the engine. It started immediately with a low purr, he revved the engine a couple of times and the motor roared into life. He turned to Wu, "Hop on"

Her eyes widened with excitement as she quickly hopped up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Ah, you do know there is a handle at the back for passengers, right?" he asked sweat dropping.

"Yeah, but I want to be closer to you." She said, "Besides it's warmer."

"You ready?"

"Yep, let's goooaaahhhhh!" she screamed as the bike sped off. Dan bunny hopped onto the stairs railing and shot down, jumping over a car that was parked at the bottom of the stairs.

"I need to breathe here, can you loosen up a bit?" he called out.

"Can you slow down and be so reckless?" she asked panicky. He chuckled and slowed down a bit, "How fast are we going?" she asked.

"About 120 kilometres per hour."

Her eyes widened, "But you're only allowed 60 here!"

"Ah, that explains the police behind us! Hold on!"

The rest of the trip was a blur for Wu. She remembered the feeling as they tore down one-way streets, jumped over cars, ran red lights, and scared pedestrians. It felt good. She had always pretended to be a delinquent, but for the first time she really was, and she liked the feeling. Dan finally jumped the school wall and when Wu looked at her watch, she found that she was 5 minutes early. They landed in the midst of a large group of students, miraculously not crushing anyone as they scattered. She noted with pleasure that her spectacular entrance had been seen, and many students were looking out the windows and talking excitedly. The gym-teacher Tsukara-sensei was already heading towards them.

"This is a school, get our punk!" he yelled.

Wu felt a shudder go through Dan, he slowly turned and fixed Tsukara-sensei with a steady glare, "What did you call me?" he asked, deadly quiet.

"I called you a punk, you delinquent, you trash, you..." whatever else Dan was no one else would ever know. A knife thudded into the building, barely millimetres from Tsukara-sensei's head, and he promptly fainted.

"Keep that knife for me, Wu-san?" Dan asked, as if nothing had happened.

"Sure thing, Dan-kun," she giggled as students prodded the unconscious Tsukara-sensei with sticks.

"All right, I gotta blaze before the police get here!" Dan yelled, revving his bike.

"Wait, pick me up at quarter to 4 so that we can go shopping!" Wu called.

"Sure," Dan shrugged and disappeared in a cloud of dust, sirens told Wu that the police were still chasing after the elusive Dan, who would no doubt be having fun.

Once Dan escaped the police, he went a bought some timber to patch up Hinata. The rest of the day was rather boring for Dan, so we'll see what the others were up to...

For Wu the day was agonisingly boring. She couldn't wait till the afternoon when she would be going out with Dan. '_I can't believe it he actually accepted my invitation! Is this a date?_' Wu giddily thought. However for some reason Meia was acting very distant, and without the company of her best friend Wu was feeling depressed, not to mention that she had to copy the notes herself, not sneak peeks at Meia's work. Only the fact that she was the centre of attention of the entire school made her feel any better. Girls everywhere were looking at her jealously, and everyone wanted to know who the guy was. Did he go to different school? Was he a member of the infamous Cromartie School? How old was he? When did you meet him? And things like that. Wu was forced to lie through her teeth on some questions, and she hoped that Meia wouldn't wreck everything by revealing that Wu had only met Dan yesterday, and that he was their landlord. Fortunately, or perhaps unfortunately for Wu, Meia decided to keep silent, and use this trump card the next time she wanted something from Wu. Meia didn't want to admit it, even to herself, but she felt...different...around Dan. She didn't feel shy around him like she normally was around men, she felt that he would listen to her and consider what she said, no matter what. In short, she was slightly jealous of Wu, but didn't admit it. With this in the back of her mind, she started formulating a plan...

Arissa found today, like most days annoying. She had far more important things to learn than algebra or biology. The teachers bothered about problems that no one would actually ever use like the entire existence of the world depended on them. She sighed in resignation and slipped into a trance, her hand copying every single word the teacher said, but her mind was elsewhere. She thought about the fight against Dan, and how easily he had avoided her blows and how he had simply disabled her. It was like she hadn't trained at all, and Arissa didn't like the feeling. Motoko-senpai had underestimated their foe, and as a consequence they had lost. Their defeat had stung Arissa, she hadn't thought that anyone could be better than Motoko-senpai. Arissa resolved to train harder and get rid of Dan.

Su and Sara's day was relatively normal. Everyone was talking about Wu and some motorbike delinquent, who had apparently almost killed Tsukara-sensei and then drove his motorbike over a blockade of police cars whilst being shot at. They guessed that the delinquent was Dan, and so they ignored the rumours. They spent most of the day, huddled in the back of the physics classroom, poring over designs of the newest Mecha-Tama Mk 18 and having heated debates over the weapon systems, fuel injection and everything else. Futsaki-sensei wandered over to his favourite two students, who were again unusually quiet.

"What's this?" he asked curiously.

"Hmm, these sensei?" Sara asked innocently, trying to hide some of the plans and throwing meaningful stares at Su.

"These are the plans for my Mecha-Tama Mk 18," Su said proudly, oblivious to Sara's glares.

"You mean those big robot turtles?" he asked amazed. He like everyone else in the Hinata area had heard about them, and most knew them to be the work of the mad genius of Su.

"Yeah, our new landlords a really good fighter, and he destroyed the last one in about 3 seconds flat," Su said, crestfallen. Sara patted her back consolingly.

"Well instead of the particle beam launcher why don't you..."

Shinobu and Kanako spent the day in their cram school, frantically working in the practise exam. Shinobu finished with minutes to go, and begun checking with feverish excitement. She sighed depressed when she finished; 258 points, barely better than 50% of what she needed. Kanako had finished slightly earlier and had managed 304 points. Both realised they needed help.

"Why don't we ask Keitaro?" Kanako said, a strange gleam in her eye.

Shinobu sweat-dropped, "No, that won't help, Kanako-senpai. You know that you wouldn't pay any attention!"

Kanako sighed, "You're right, Shinobu-chan. But we need help."

"We could ask Motoko-senpai," Shinobu said brightly.

"She has her own exams to worry about, no, we need someone else..."

They were both silent with thought, before simultaneously reaching the same thought.

"Why don't we..." Kanako started

"Ask Dan-kun?" Shinobu finished.

They both discussed it for a while before agreeing that it was the best way. Resolved with a new direction, they both headed home, whilst discussing the best way to ask Dan.

Motoko was restless. She knew that the exams coming up were important, but she couldn't fully concentrate on her studies. The fight between her and Dan kept flashing through her mind. She remembered how easily he had blocked her Ki attack, and how quickly he had disabled Arissa. She had recognised his twin daggers as Butterfly swords; which were Chinese in origin and about 35-40 centimetres in length, and 5-10 centimetres in width. She had also saw tha the blades weren't sharpened, but this didn't help her, because many Chinese martial arts used the weapons. What really bothered Motoko were the metal gauntlets. They were definitely not a normal weapon to be able to block Hina the magic sword and although Motoko had only seen him briefly, she was sure that he hadn't removed them. Another thing that she just realised is that Dan also only wore long sleeves, even in the hot Japanese summer. She knew that her suspicions were running rampant, but she couldn't help herself. He hadn't told any of them much about himself, just that he had never finished school, and that he came from Ireland. He hadn't even told them how old he was or how long he had been in Japan. Motoko was sure that he was the man she bumped into earlier, and was sure that it was not chance that had let that happen. There was something else about Dan that Motoko just couldn't trust, he just felt wrong. A fighter as good as him should have a powerful Ki but she hadn't sensed anything, nothing during the entire fight, Motoko resolved to spar with Dan again. Alone.

Well there it is, another chapter. This one is a little short, and not very good, but it had to be done to keep the story on track...


	5. Shopping January 9th

Da-da! Another chapter! Enjoy! This chapter focuses on Wu and Dan, as a sort of deeper look into their relationship and how Wu thinks...

To hikosama-wintermoon: I'll correct those mistakes as soon as possible. However I do not believe that Naru and Keitaro will be getting much limelight in this fic. They will be in here. Somewhere. Haven't decided yet. But this is not a Kei/Naru fic...

To HinaGuy749: Thanks for the info. I only have the German version and in there Hina is referred to as 'zauber schwert' in other words, magic sword. Thanks for the reviews, and I hope to hear more of them (one of my only ones –cries-)

**Standard Disclaimer: **Ken Akamatsu owns Love Hina. He owns Motoko, despite all my attempts to get her for myself...

**Chapter 5: Shopping, Afternoon of January the 9th**

To 'help' Dan in his duties as landlord, Kanako had given him a list of duties that he would be performing as landlord. It had taken most of the day to complete the tasks, which ranged from scrubbing the outside hot spring clean to waxing the floors of the many hallways of Hinata. '_This is not a landlord position, it's slavery!_' Dan thought as headed towards the kitchen to finally fix the large hole in the wall. Looking at a nearby clock, he realized that it was already 2 pm, and he rushed towards the kitchen with toolkit in hand and timber slung over his shoulder.

Wu let a large whoop as the last bell signalled the end of class for the day. Wu rushed outside and quickly looked around the schoolyard, looking for Dan. Curious about what she was doing, and wanting to pester Wu for more information about her 'boyfriend' a bunch of girls followed her out and soon Wu was surrounded by girls, desperately trying to answer questions and look for Dan at the same time; no easy feat given her short stature. Soon however Wu could hear the purr of his motorbike. He came through the school gate this time and surveyed the yard before spotting the group of girls. Shrugging, he dismounted and approached the girls and tapped one of them on the shoulder.

"Hey, do you know where I can find Wu-san?" he asked, before the girl could answer there was a flurry of activity from the middle of the group and Wu shot out of the girls and latched onto his arm.

"Hey Dan-kun. Let's go!"

"Hm, yeah," he said, turning towards his motorbike. '_Man, I can feel her breasts against my arm, girls grow up real fast these days..._' he thought blushing before bumping into a figure in front of him.

"Hmm, suimasen!" Dan said.

The man in front of him was none other than Tsukara-sensei, the teacher who had insulted Dan earlier that day.

"You!" they both chorused at the same time.

"So now we know your real face, trying to kidnap girls out of school," Tsukara-sensei snarled.

"Uhm, actually we're friends and we're going shopping..." Wu said.

"Hah! That's what this scum wants you to think, before he kidnaps you for porno movies."

"Ehh, that's so perverted!" many of the girls muttered behind his back.

"But never fear, I'll beat this punk senseless and rescue you!" Tsukara-sensei yelled, thumping his chest.

"Anything to act like a hero and pump up his ego!" the girls muttered.

"Yaaaaaaaaaahhh! Tsukara-sensei screamed as he launched a salvo of punches at Dan; who casually lit a cigarette and proceeded to dodge the attacks whilst enjoying his cigarette.

"Have we started?" Dan asked as he ducked under a punch to ash his cigarette. The girls laughed.

"Youuuu, PUNK!" Tsukara-sensei screamed as he launched another punch. He didn't even make it to Dan's general location, as Dan quickly sidestepped and launched a massive roundhouse kick that launched Tsukara-sensei metres away and against the school building.

"So are we going, Wu-san?" Dan asked casually.

"Yep," she said brightly, throwing two of her fingers into a V to the girls who were still staring open-mouthed at Dan. They mounted Dan's motorbike and after a couple of revs, shot out of the school grounds, heading towards the local mall. The girls still in the grounds snapped out of their trance, and quickly decided to head after the two, not noticing a shadowy group of figures that had watched the entire incident from the roof of the school.

"So that's him?" a voice said.

"Yes, that's the guy," a second voice replied.

"Why with Wu-san?"

"I don't know, he just showed..."

"NO EXCUSES" the first voice interrupted.

"Sor...sorry"

"His technique is good"

"Better than yours?" the second voice asked hesitantly.

"NEVER, no one is better than me, we're just going to have to show him that."

"You have a plan?"

"Yes, gather everyone."

"What, everyone?" the second voice said incredulously.

"This is going to be fun," the first voice said, before breaking into cold laughter.

They arrived at the mall later on. Dan had driven like a sane person for once, and he hadn't sped at all. He didn't even run a single red light. Wu was so proud. As the entered the Mall, Dan pulled out his wallet and checked the contents. He sweat dropped when he revealed an arid wasteland of cash.

"What's wrong Dan-kun?" Wu asked.

Dan jumped; he hadn't expected her to be right behind him. "Hmm, no-nothing, hahahaha!" Dan said, "I just need to...to...withdraw some money, Wait here!" he said, quickly running off before Wu could say anything.

"Should we strike now?"

"No, wait until he let's his guard down. I leave it up to you."

"What? You're leaving, Ri-sama?"

"I have business that I must attend to, keep an eye on them. Strike when they are distracted."

At that moment Dan returned, happily smiling. "So why did you actually want to go shopping with me, Wu-san?"

She blushed slightly as she answered, "Well, you didn't come with any possessions so I thought I'd help you buy some new clothes and other stuff. I am after all the fashion expert of Hinata!"

Dan's hand clapped down on her shoulder, and she startled. Looking up into his smiling face as he said "Arigato!" and she felt her heart race. '_Oh man, am I really falling in love with him? He's a complete stranger and my landlord! He even sleeps under me! Sounds kinky...oh man what am I thinking?_' Wu's thoughts raced as she blushed rosily.

"Is something wrong Wu-san?"

"Hmm?" she asked, still blushing furiously.

"Your face is all red and flushed. Do you have a fever?" he asked, placing a hand on her forehead.

"Don't just touch me like that!!! BAKA!!" she screamed, lashing out with her paper fan, still blushing furiously.

KA-THWACK!

Dan was rubbing his head where a huge bump was forming. "Ouch, that really hurt!"

"Come on, let's go shopping!" Wu said excitedly, ignoring the onlookers that were looking at them (that's what onlookers do after all...) and dragged the still struggling Dan in the direction of a couple of shops she knew. The onlookers sweat dropped.

"Ohh, you've gotta try this on, and this and this..." the next few hours passed in a flurry of changing clothes, and Dan was totally confused. Wu has smiling happily as she sorted through racks of clothing, looking at some for a while before shaking her head and grabbing others with a mere glance. Dan had no idea how to go about shopping. He normally only bought black t-shirts and pants, and he had had his jacket for years. After modelling what seemed like a hundred outfits, Wu decided on a dozen or so changes of clothing and brought them to the counter. Dan looked as the salesperson as she chatted merrily with Wu, not really listening to their conversation, he looked on in dread as the price kept on rising, and he quickly left the shop.

"So, how long have you two been together?" the salesperson was asking Wu.

Wu blushed, "Actually we just met yesterday..."

The salesperson laughed, "You must be joking, you two look great together!"

Wu blushed even more, "Arigato."

The salesperson gave Wu a piercing glare, "You weren't joking?" Wu shook her head; "I wouldn't wait for him to make the first move, or someone else will snap him up." Wu immediately thought of the other residents of Hinata, before nodding slowly.

"You're right!" Wu said, clenching her fist.

Dan back into the store, "Hmm, she's right about what?"

Wu jumped, before turning around furiously. "Don't sneak up on me like that! BAKA!" The paper fan sailed out of nowhere.

KA-THWACK!

"Ouuch!" The salesperson giggled before tallying up the final few items. Dan passed over a credit card and collected the bags, struggling to carry them all.

"How about buying something to eat?" Wu asked, the salesperson's words still ringing in her ears. '_I need to make him mine as soon as possible, before any of the others can snap him up. I know that Meia-chan also trying to get a word in...'_

"Sure what about over there?" he said, pointing towards a fast food restaurant. Wu raised her paper fan threateningly and Dan quickly changed where he was pointing, instead pointing towards a nice looking French place.

"Nice choice, let's go!" Wu said happily. Dan looked slightly worried as he scanned the prices and settled on one of the cheaper choices, whilst Wu helped herself to a chicken dish. They spent a pleasant evening, Wu telling Dan all about herself, whilst Dan listened and commented at appropriate places. Finally deciding to go home, so they stepped out of the restaurant and into the now deserted mall. It was past midnight, and the two hurried in the direction of the garage. Dan stopped suddenly.

"We're not alone," he said quietly.

Wu looked around wildly, "Where then, I don't see anything"

"Behind the pot-plant to our left, up above us on the second floor, and behind us. There are also 5 men concealed in the entryways to our right. You can come out now, you're not going to surprise anyone now."

Slowly, shadows detached themselves from the surroundings and headed towards Wu and Dan. "Well, well, looks like you're as good as they say...what do you call yourself now, Dan right?"

"How about you let the girl go, she wasn't done anything." Dan said, indicating towards Wu. She looked suddenly towards Dan, eyes shining, who pointedly ignored her.

The lead shadow seemed to consider it, before clicking his fingers, and a pathway formed.

"Wu-san, you will go and wait at the motorbike, I'll be right there," he said, deathly quiet. "GO!" he bellowed as she tried to say something. Wu looked at Dan, before hurrying off, carrying the shopping bags. There was silence until the tapping of her shoes faded away. Dan relaxed, lighting a cigarette. "Man, don't do that. If any of those girls found about my past, my job as landlord would disappear faster than...well lot's of things," he finished lamely.

The shadow stepped forward, revealing itself to be Shinjo. "Yeah, but the boss said we gotta rough you up a bit, and we don't want to cross Ri-sama."

"Thanks for the name, now I can look for this twerp and tell him to leave me alone. Good night!" Dan said, slowly walking in the direction that Wu had run. The shadows backed away as he approached, and Dan snorted with laughter. "Oh, you got some real brave ones here, haven't you Shinjo?"

"ATTACK!" Shinjo yelled. Several shadows, which revealed themselves to be gang members leaped towards Dan, eager to beat him up, more cautious members advanced more slowly. Dan grinned and plunged behind into the fray, catching the first ganger by the elbow, before sweeping his feet away, Dan spun quickly and lashed out with a foot, catching another ganger in the groin. Several more tried to attack Dan, but he managed to evade their attacks. He caught one arm, and swiftly rammed his palm against the ganger's elbow, snapping the bones. He ducked under another punch and launched the ganger into some more advancing gangers with a throw. He advanced through the melee, breaking arms, shattering ribs and smashing throats. Unconscious gangers surrounded Dan, with only a few remaining upright, despite this, Dan had been hit too, and his right eye was swelling where a lucky punch had gotten through, and his head was bleeding from where someone had smashed a bottle against his skull. His body had taken numerous hits from ripped up chairs but despite this, Dan was grinning cheerfully.

"As I told you before, you guys are far too weak for me. Do you even know who I am?" Dan said, advancing towards the gangers, "I am Devil, leader of the Forty Riders of Apocalypse. I beat the Angel of Darkness of the Shichuko Slummers and smashed the Ricardo group yakuza. And you expect to beat me with punks like yourselves? Get. Out. Of. My. Way!" he roared, launching himself forward. The remaining gang-members fled, leaving Shinjo alone and trembling.

"Why...why are you here? Why did you quit?" he stammered.

Dan grinned, "Because it got boring," before smashing Shinjo's head through a windowpane. Dan took out the credit card he had used earlier, and threw it onto his unconscious body. "I stole it anyway, so now the police will think you stole it. Perfect."

Dan lit another cigarette and wandered towards the garage, not noticing a shadow that had watched everything from the third story.

"So, Devil of the 40 Riders of Apocalypse, will you be a worthy opponent for Ri-sama?" a voice said, before breaking into cold laughter.

Wu was waiting worriedly at the motorbike, pacing to and fro. "I should have stayed with Dan-san, I can handle myself, and I could have watched his back. He's been gone a long time, is he all right?"

"Do you always talk to yourself?" Dan asked, stepping from the stairs.

Wu rushed towards Dan, and bowled him over, planting a passionate kiss on his lips. Dan's eyes widened in shock and when Wu finally released the kiss he was still in shock.

"Come on, or we'll never get home, Dan-san" she said, her eyes glinting mischievously. '_I think I've got him now. When we get home..._' Wu thought, naughty thoughts starting to flow through her mind. Dan quickly mounted the motorbike and brought the engine to life, a dull roar echoing through the garage. Wu excitedly jumped behind Dan, and quickly wrapped her arms around him before he could protest.

"You know there is a handle at the back..."Dan begun.

"I hung the shopping off that handle." Wu said, pressing harder against Dan, her breasts in the small of his back. Dan blushed slightly before zooming out of the garage and back towards Hinata. Home.

Well I must say I am thrilled by the response to this fic. However I am not the best worker of all time, so updates may become sparse soon (too much school work)...so please Read and Review. Cause its only getting started! Plus my offer about suggestions is still on. You want to see something happen, e-mail me and we can discuss it!


	6. Meia's Makeover January 11th

Yet another chapter. Thank you to all those of you who reviewed (wow so many –sarcastic-) I am surprised by the lack of suggestions thoughâI do need help!

To Jack B. Quik: Old Habits die-hard. Dan will confront his past soon enough. Or more technically said, his past is going to confront Dan. However we are still in the introductory chapters. Things will pick up after chapter 10. I promise!

To HinaGuy749: Thanks for the vote of confidence! Thanks for all the Reviews! Thanks for the encouragement!

To Captian for the King Of Blades(): Well, someone's a little critic. You know what, I don't care that you don't like self-insertion fics, cause this isn't one! I am inserting my own characters yes, but not myself. Naru and Kei will probably not be appearing in this fic. But the Kitsune and Mutsumi will have appearances latter on. Shirai and Haitani have no connection to any of the characters and therefore they won't get any appearances.

**Standard Disclaimer: **I don't own any part of Love Hina, it all belongs to Ken Akamatsu, although I would love to own all, and I mean all, of Motoko's fine behindâ-ahem- on with the fic! –dodges bokken and runs for motorbike, irate Motoko in hot pursuit-

**Chapter 6: Meia's Makeover January the 11th**

Dan was wandering around Hinata, his mind miles away. He had finished his chores for the day, and couldn't clean the hot spring because most of the residents were bathing. He rubbed the bump on his head; he had forgotten that it was Sunday, and thinking that all the girls would be at school or university, he had entered the baths without checking if they were inhabited. Shinobu screamed, and Dan's stammered apology and attempt at retreat hadn't gone well; Wu's halisen and Motoko's sword had blasted Dan through the doors, and only a skilled roll had halted him by the front door. Sighing heavily, Dan remembered the night (or early morning) that he and Wu had come home.

After saying goodnight, he had quickly entered his room and immediately dropped the shopping bags, and stripped his shirt. Pulling out his first aid kit, he had attempted to bandage his wounds. He had been surprised when Wu had fallen through the hole in the roof, right into his lap.

"Whaâwhat are you doing?" he had managed.

Wu had blushed prettily, "Just enjoying my situation" He quickly picked her up and moved her away from him. That's when he saw what she was wearing; black lace lingerie. '_Thank god for black lace lingerie!_' Dan prayed quickly.

"Whaâwhat are you wearing?" Dan had spluttered.

"Well" she trailed off when she saw his bruises and cuts. "Oh my god! Where did you get those?"

"From those guys in the mall," he replied sheepishly. "I must be getting out of shape, some of those actually hurt," he chuckled.

"Here, let me" Wu said tenderly as she saw his clumsy attempts at bandages. "Don't worry I did a first aid course." Dan flinched as her cool hands touched his skin, but soon relaxed as she expertly probed and prodded his injuries, applying the necessary treatment. '_He went through all of this for me. And he still smiles about it. Likes it nothing. He should be in hospital with a concussion at least!_' Wu thought to herself as she worked on her patient.

"Hey Dan-kun, the actual reason I came down here" Wu started and stopped when she saw him sleeping peacefully, his head in her lap. She first twitched from anger, and she already had her halisen out before she stopped herself. A mischievous gleam came to her eyes and grinned evilly as she pulled some rope from out of nowhere, '_Maybe I can get kinky tonight!_' she excitedly thought to herself, planning on which bondage positions to use. Then she looked again at his face. He was resting so peacefully. She lowered her rope, "Maybe it's better this way" she said, lifting his head and placing a pillow under it. "Good night, Mr Landlord. I'm giving you tonight offâunlucky for both of us!"

Dan had had strange dreams that night. A woman was chasing him, with rope, and he couldn't get away from her, no matter how hard he ran, or how fast he drove. She always caught up to him when he slept.

"DAN!" Meia yelled into his ear, bringing him back to the present. His eyes snapped back into focus, as he looked around his surroundings. He was in Meia's room, mainly because she was the only one not in the bath at this time. She wore her usual glasses that covered her brilliant blue eyes. Her long black hair had been drawn into pigtails, and obviously hadn't been washed in a while. She was also wearing a ratty old t-shirt and track pants. But Dan looked past all of that, he knew she was beautiful and he was going to make her realize it. Even if it killed him, or got him killed by the other residents.

"So why did you want to see me?" Meia asked, "I've got to study."

"Sorry, just curious how you spent your Saturdays." He said, falling to her floor, and taking note of her room. Books littered every possible position, and half-eaten food was likewise scattered amongst the piles of books. He reached out for the nearest one, and found himself looking at a German novel named 'Dracheneitter' by Cornelia Funke. He opened to a random page and started reading.

Meia huffed annoyed, but slightly proud that she had managed to hold a normal conversation with a male for once, instead of cowering like a mouse in it's hole. "Can you even read?" she asked, well aware of Dan's complete lack of education.

He answered distractedly, "No need to be insulting, of course I can read. School isn't the only place you learn things you know?"

Meia didn't answer and sat back down at her desk and started studying again. She felt uneasy after a while. "Look I'm sorry about that, but I'm not used to talking to men."

"And defiantly not stupid ones right?" Dan said, mildly amused.

"Well, you didn't go to school?"

"And how much do you learn at school?"

"Wellâlot's" she said hesitantly.

"Really?" Dan asked, not looking up. Meia thought about it for a while and realised that Dan was right. She didn't learn that much at school. Sure she went, but more to help Wu-chan then anything else.

"Sorry, that question was wasn't very well thought out. Sorry, Meia-san," Dan said getting up. "But you can't spend your entire life in a book, then you'll miss the most important stuff."

Meia took off her glasses to rub her tired eyes. '_What on earth does that mean? You'll miss the important stuff. I don't get it,_' she returned to the present shocked to see Dan merely inches from her face, studying her carefully.

"What is it?" she asked testily. She wasn't used to guys staring at her like that and she replaced her glasses. Dan looked at her for another couple of minutes, and then slowly removed her glasses again. "What are youâyou doing?" Meia asked, shocked. Her fantasies overwhelmed her, _'Maybe he wants to kiss me? Yeeeesss! No! Why would he want to do that when Wu-chan is all over him? I swear, if had more guts I'd make a go at him myself. But girls as ugly as me don't have a chance, all we can do is hope for someone who respects us for our brains'_ she thought, oblivious as Dan pulled her out of her room, and out of Hinata. She snapped back to the present when he revved his motorbike. '_Oh Kami, what is he doing?_'

"Where are you taking me? I still have to study today! Let me goooaaahhhhh!" She screamed as Dan took off at record speed.

There was a strange gleam in his eye as he said, "Somewhere important."

Meia looked around in panic as they entered the shabbier areas of Tokyo. '_He's not going to take me to a love hotel is he? I'm not ready for that yet! I'm only 17!'_ she thought to herself in panic. She was close to full-blown panic as the skidded to a halt outside of a shabby shop. Meia didn't have anytime to see anything else, as he pulled her into the shop.

"Hey, Shinto? Cyclops? Are you there?" he called out into the empty shop. Meia shrieked as a giant of a man, with only one eye came out of one of the back rooms. His face was covered with scars and his muscles were huge.

"Dan-kun, is that you?" Shinto yelled, before embracing Dan in a huge bear hug. '_He's bigger than Dan,_' Meia thought numbly, '_he must be a giant_.' Dan choked slightly, lacking oxygen.

"Hey, I need to ask you a favour," Dan said, seemingly casual after he regained his breath.

Shinto immediately stopped being friendly. "You've run out of favours," he said coldly.

"Ah, come on. Who got those pimps away from your younger sister?" Dan asked.

"Yeahâtrue," Shinto said slowly.

"And it's not for me, it's for this girl," Dan said indicating Meia, "I reckon it'd suit her perfectly."

Shinto looked at Meia critically. "How old is she?"

"17"

"Hmm, really that's too young for the 'laser'" Shinto said.

"Well, couldn't you use the plastic?"

Shinto looked deep in thought as Meia's mind whirled. '_Kami, they want to use me in a sex video? Did I annoy him too much? But, 17 is too young! And what's 'the plastic'? Could they mean condoms? And what in God's name is the 'laser'? _' Meia was too scared to resist as Shinto grabbed her gently, and lead her into a back room. Meia's eyes immediately stared at the chair in the middle of the room and started struggling.

"Are you sure she wants this?" Shinto asked, holding the struggling Meia in the chair.

"Don't worry, she'll like it, she's just got to get use to it. She hasn't had it done before."

"Okay, them," Shinto turned to Meia, and took off her glasses. And let out a slow whistle. "You're right, she's perfect. You won't need these anymore," Shinto said, placing her glasses before injecting her with a syringe. Meia passed out.

When she came to, she was lying on a bed. It was soft. It had white linen. '_Why am I here?_ Meia thought groggily. She sat up quickly and looked around her surroundings, remembering what had happened. _'Dan sold me to some pornographer! But then why do I still have all me clothes on?_' Meia thought, looking for glasses, before finding them and putting them on. The world went blurry. She took off her glasses again. She could see without them? Dan came into the room at that moment.

"Ah, great to see you're awake! Did you feel anything, Meia-san?" he asked kindly.

She rushed at him, trying to punch him, "You sold me to a pornographer!" she screamed. Her fists pounded on his shoulders as she cried. "But I wanted to lose my virginity to someone I love, not some guy paid to have sex!"

"I can understand that," Dan said, raising his hands to defend himself from her barrage, "That's why I just"

"You just what? Huh? You just what!" she screamed at him, not letting him get a word in.

Shinto came through the door, "Ah, I see the operation was a success. You don't have any favours to call in after that, okay Dan-kun?"

"Okay" Dan said.

"Operation? Is that what you sickos call sex movies?" Meia stopped mid-charade as both Shinto and Dan face planted before bursting out in laughter. "What's so funny?" she demanded. "You think it's funny to use a young girl?"

"No of course not," Shinto managed between gasps, "That's why I just performed laser surgery on your eyes, so that you'd never need to wear glasses again."

"You what? You" she turned towards Dan, "Youâdidâthat for me?" she asked, tears coming to her brilliant eyes.

"Yeah," he said uneasily, leading her from the shop, "Well the transformations not complete yet, we still got at least two more places to go!"

"Transformation?" Meia asked sweat dropping.

They sped through the streets of Tokyo, Dan always sure of his direction, and stretching the patience of any policeman that saw him. Although he did keep to the road laws. Most of them. Well okay, not many, but at least he didn't hit anyone. Meia relaxed this time on her ride with Dan, and started to enjoy it. She could understand why Wu had made such a big deal about Dan's motorbike. The wind ruffled her hair and blew all her troubles away. All to soon they halted outside a trendy hairdresser, and Meia was slightly disappointed that the motorbike ride was already finished. Dan confidently walked through the swinging doors, catching the attention of the predominantly female clientele.

"Oi, Raiji-chan are you there?" he hollered out, shocking many of the older woman, sending them 'tuting' under their breaths. There was a thrilled shriek from somewhere amongst the tables and a young woman flung herself into Dan's arms. Meia glared uncontrollably at the woman. She was pretty. Her pink hair was fluffed and looked artistic. Meia was also annoyed that Dan actually used the chan prefix with that woman, and not her. '_But at least he didn't use it with Wu-chan!_' her mind told her triumphantly.

"Oh, Dan-kun I haven't seen you in years! What'll be? Finally going to change that wonderful hair of yours and do something with it, or just leave it hanging?" Raiji spoke in a unending flow, making it hard for Dan to get a word in.

"Actually I wanted you to help the girl," Dan said jerking his thumb at Meia.

"I have a name, Dan-kun, and jerk your thumb at me again" she caught herself. She never talked like this!

Dan sweat dropped, "Uhm yeah, so could you help Meia-san?"

Raiji walked over towards the younger girl, and looked at her hair critically. Taking a hold of some of Meia's loose hair, she studied it closely. "It'll need to be washed. At least. This may take a whileâbut I do love a challenge!" Raiji led her towards the back of the shop and started to thoroughly wash Meia's hair. Meia felt a strange sense of comfort wash over her, as Raiji's skilled hands massaged her skull and the warm water was soothing.

"How do you know Dan-kun?" Meia asked.

"Well, he saved my little brother," Raiji said proudly. "You've seen how he can handle that motorbike, there's no one in the entire Shinjuko area who can match him, or doesn't know him!" Raiji gossiped gaily.

"He lived in Shinjuko?" Meia asked incredulously.

"Oro, oro, he hasn't told you? Then I'd better keep my mouth shut!" Raiji continued to wash Meia's hair and skilfully dodged the prying questions that Meia attempted to ask about Dan. After one and a half hours, Meia was finally finished. Her long black hair had the feel of silk and was shiny. Raiji had simply used some simple hair clips to allow the hair to cascade down Meia's arm. Meia couldn't believe her eyes when she looked in the mirror. Dan let out a low whistle of admiration.

"Told you it was important Meia-san!" he said, grinning.

Meia was lost for words. '_Why was he doing all this for me? He thinks I'm pretty! Yeeeesss! He's mine! Suck on that Wu-chan!_' Meia tried to stammer out a thank you, but Dan waved it away, lighting a cigarette.

"You don't need to thank me, I was just doing it to help you, Meia-san," he said casually as they left the store.

Meia snatched the cigarette out of his mouth, "You shouldn't smoke!" she said earnestly.

He looked at her blankly. "Why not?"

"Cause it increases the chance of lung and heart cancer! You could die!"

"We all die of something," Dan said philosophically.

"But you could die younger than you deserve!" Meia yelled. She stopped suddenly when she saw a deep sadness in Dan's normally smiling eyes. He looked away for a few moments, before smiling again, his old joyful self.

"There's still another place I need to take you!"

I seem to have gotten into a rhythm with these. This is planned by the way, to give more information about the inhabitants of Hinata and delve into their personalities. Meia gave me a lot of trouble. I was unsure how exactly to portray her. My intention was based around a very shy character, but that doesn't come out very much does it?

Anyway, please read and review! And post any suggestions!

-Jumps on motorbike- still gotta avoid Motoko-chan, so Ja ne!


	7. Meia's Makeover Part 2 January 11th

Well, here you go. Another chapter, I am trying to update twice a week, once on Monday and again on Friday. Let's see how long I can keep it up. No reviews. Tsk-Tsk!

**Standard Disclaimer:** Ken Akamatsu own Love Hina. I own all of Motoko. I wish.

**Chapter 7: Meia's Makeover Part2 January the 11th**

Meia sat behind Dan as he weaved through the crowded streets of Tokyo. She sat deep in thought, that Dan was hiding something that much was certain. The Shinjuko area was famous for it's gangs. Could Dan have been involved in a gang or the yakuza? She had heard from Wu about how Dan had levelled the gang that had tried to attack them. Was he some kind of vigilante? She would have to ask Dan about that.

"Uhm, Dan-kun?" Meia asked shyly before berating herself. '_I can't get his attention by acting like a scared little girl!'_

"Ah, we're here!" Dan said, pulling the motorbike into a mall. The mall was huge and was completely filled with shops, mostly dealing with clothing. "This is the second last stage of the transformation! We need to buy you some new clothes. Unfortunately I am not the best at these sorts of decisions so I asked an old friend of mine to come along and help out."

"Yo! Dan-kun! Over here!" A man yelled, waving in their direction. He was short, wiry and had long hair. He wore glasses and a nice suit.

"Yo, Kuta-kun! Nice suit. It seems every time I see you, you always have another suit."

"I never wear the same suit twice, that's bad fashion. Talking about bad fashion..." Kuta stared at Dan's clothing.

"Not a chance!" Dan immediately said, forming a cross with his arms. They shared a chuckle.

"Then why did you ask me to come here? Surely not to continue this bad joke?"

"Well, this girl," Dan indicated Meia, "is becoming a Cinderella, and a Cinderella needs a new wardrobe!"

Kuta looked at Meia, with a practised eye. "Nice figure, very nice hair." He stopped when he looked into Meia's eyes. "Striking eyes," he whispered reverently.

Dan looked amused, "You noticed? Can you imagine she hid them behind thick glasses?"

"Shame...hiding that from the world."

"Uhm," Meia started shyly. "Are you Kuta-san? The fashion King?"

The man adjusted his glasses, light glinting off them. "Yes as a matter of fact I am. You can call me Kuta-kun, and what might your name be?"

"Me...Meia-san"

"Delightful! If you would be so kind as to follow me, we shall start picking out your new wardrobe!" Kuta led the way.

Kuta was a blur of activity as he went from one store to another. Grabbing various items of clothing and flirting with the shop attendants. Many recognised him and asked his advice about this or that piece of clothing. He burrowed through clothes, burying Dan under a pile of skirts, dresses, shirts, blouses, pants and tops. Dan grumbled behind the giant pile and Meia couldn't help but giggle. Dan shot her a dark look, before chuckling.

"It's nice to see that you can laugh too. You should try to more often."

Meia blushed prettily, whilst Kuta was oblivious to their conversation. After a few hours had passed, a heavily laden Dan carried the vast amount of clothes towards the changing rooms. Kuta tutored Meia about what clothing goes with what, and when to wear this or that.

"But we have missed the most important part. Clothes are very important to the fashion. However one cannot forget the accessories, they finish the fashion!" Kuta said, before leading them on another crazed shopping frenzy. Kuta grabbed necklaces, rings, earrings, backpacks, purses, shoes and other things too varied for Meia to keep up with. Slowly she found herself infected with the same fervour and excitement as Kuta and the two sorted through the mall at record speed. The only one not sharing in their excitement was Dan, who was unfortunately carrying the fruits of their labour. After another few hours, Kuta was finally finished with his shopping. He insisted on making Meia try on a few outfits, so that he could make sure that he was right in his decisions. Meia tried on the first outfit that Kuta gave her. She tried on the jeans and simple shirt, and Kuta insisted that she wear high heels with the outfit. Exiting the booth, both Kuta and Dan gave appreciating whistles.

"Dan-kun, I don't suppose I can kidnap this girl to be a model?" Kuta asked, Meia face planted on hearing this.

"I don't know, I guess I can figure something out. Right, Meia-san?" Dan chuckled at Meia's expression. Meia retreated behind the relative safety of the changing booths curtain. She gasped as she saw the next item of clothing that Kuta passed over the curtain. A strapless blue dress, which reached mid thigh, with boots that reached mid calf, Meia had never worn this sort of clothing before. She took a while to put it on and when she checked her reflection in the mirror, she almost didn't recognise herself. She had never worn anything so daring, and she felt very self-conscious as she stepped out from behind the curtain.

"I've justified the huge cost of this journey, wouldn't you agree Dan-kun?" Kuta managed after the two men had been able to talk.

"I think you're absolutely correct, Kuta-kun," Dan said in an equally awed voice. Meia was feeling awkward in front of the two men, and did a little twirl, sending her dress flapping slightly.

"Don't I look good?" she asked, pouting playfully. '_I've got him. Dan-kun won't be able to resist me in something like this!_' she thought to herself, as she watched Dan struggle with his ability to talk.

After a brief conversation, Kuta left the two and headed home. Dan and Meia stood awkwardly for a moment before Dan cleared his throat and managed to say something.

"So let's go home?"

Meia pretended to think about it, but she wanted to do something else. '_I should see if I have got my hooks in him. I'm not like Wu-chan; I'm not going to throw myself al over him. I want romance!_'

"Well actually I wanted some dinner; you know. It's quite late, and I don't think Shinobu-san will like it with we come home so late."

"I'm sure she won't..." Dan managed before Meia interrupted.

"You're not going to reject a girl who just asked you for dinner are you?" Meia asked.

Dan struggled with the question, quickly looking in his wallet to see how much money he had. Checking the contents and seeing enough, he smiled. "Dinner with the Cinderella is acceptable."

Meia caught her breath, '_He called me beautiful. He. Called. Me. Beautiful. He's the first to call me that. He's the first man to call me beautiful._' She thought in a rush as they headed back into the mall and Dan let her choose the restaurant. She spotted a nice-looking Italian restaurant tucked into the corner, which wasn't too busy. They approached, but the doorman stopped Dan.

"I'm sorry, we don't serve your type," he said with a sneer, as he looked at Dan and his slightly tatty clothing.

"Isn't it enough that I pay for the food and the service?" Dan asked quietly.

"Having someone like you in this restaurant reflects badly on our reputation," the doorman said haughtily.

"I see," Dan said, and then smirked. "I guess your reputation can't sink any lower when arseholes like you work here."

"What did you say?" the doorman yelled, grabbing onto Dan's shirt. Dan's eyes glinted dangerously, but he didn't do anything.

"I said, that your reputation couldn't sink any lower when arseholes like you work here. Did you manage to understand that, or should I use smaller words?"

"Why you...!" the doorman yelled, before trying to punch Dan, there was a blur of motion as Dan twisted and launched the doorman over his back and into the fountain a short distance away. Casually taking Meia's arm, he solemnly led her into the restaurant, glaring at the first waiter who tried to usher them out.

"I will need a table for two, and I will not take no for an answer!" Dan said sternly. '_Wow! He's so in charge! I never imagined that Dan-kun could act like that!_' Meia thought excitedly as the waiters scurried to get them a table. They ended up, looking out over Tokyo as the sun set. '_I wanted romance. Here we are, eating dinner at sunset! This is romance!_' Meia excitedly thought. The two shared a pleasant silence before the food was ready. When they begun eating, Meia felt the urge to talk a bit about herself.

"I come from a really old samurai family. My entire life I was expected to excel at everything I did. I had no freedom. Everything was decided by someone else, what clothes I wore, what I learnt, what I ate. They even decided my marriage when I was barely 8."

"Didn't your parents have to say anything about that?"

"I never knew my parents," Meia said sadly. "I never met them. Never even knew their names. Several years ago I ran away from home. They found me of course. But I learnt that there was a world outside of the one I had currently lived. I began to run away from home more often, and it was on one of these escapades that I met Grandma Hina. She heard of my plight and offered to let me live in Hinata, and of course I accepted. And that's where I've lived since four years ago." A lone tear ran down Meia's face. It still hurt to talk about these things, despite that it had occurred long ago.

Dan reached over the table and wiped away her tear. "Beautiful woman shouldn't cry. It's unfair on us poor guys!" he said playfully.

Meia looked up in surprise. He continued, "Sure, that is tough, what you've had to go through. But you're still standing. You are successful. You are smart and beautiful." Dan quickly looked away, blushing slightly.

'_He called me beautiful. Again. He's the first man I've heard that from, and that I believe. He thinks I am beautiful!_' Meia thought before saying, "What did you say I was?"

"I said you were smart."

"No, I'm sure that you said something else as well."

"No that's it"

"I'm sure I heard something more..."

"You must be mistaken." Meia saw the smile playing around his lips, and grinned.

"Well, now that I've poured out my heart to you, how about you return the compliment?"

"You don't want to hear about me," Dan said.

Meia poured emotion into her eyes and voice. "Yes I do, come on, let someone break through defences for once." Dan's eyes were filled with pain, but Meia continued, "Come on, you're the second person to hear my past."

Dan slumped in defeat. "Fine, what do you want to know?" he said.

Meia looked at Dan and shuffled a little closer to Dan. She placed a hand on his before saying; "Tell me about your childhood, Dan-kun."

Dan was silent for a while, not moving. Meia thought that maybe he wasn't going to talk at all, before he started softly. "I was born in Dublin, 20 years ago. My father was a railroad worker, and my mother was a seamstress. I had an older sister." Dan was silent for a while. "We lived in the government-owned flats. My father was an alcoholic, and he used all money that he and my mother earnt to buy alcohol and get raging drunk. Soon he lost his job. He begun to sell my mother to his friends for sex, and before she knew it, she was working the streets day and night. She worked as a seamstress during the day, and worked as a prostitute during the day. My sister and me were never in school, and although I was only 6 and she was 12, we were already working full time. This was still not enough for my father, and soon he begun taking drugs as well. We couldn't earn enough money. My father eventually killed my mother, and forced us to help bury the body in the forest. He used the insurance money to satisfy his urges." Meia was shocked by this story, but still Dan continued, his eyes far away and out of focus. He clutched her hand like a drowning man clutches at wood, and continued. "Soon he forced my sister to become a prostitute, and soon he ran out of money again. He killed my sister." Dan said shortly. There was rage burning in his eyes, and his other hand was clenched into a fist. Blood seeped from his hands as his fingernails dug into his flesh, yet he still held her hand gently. "Again we buried him in the woods. He used the money to continue his lifestyle. Unknown to him, I took some money and found somewhere where I could buy a pistol. I had taken enough money to afford a gun, a Glock 18 pistol. Soon my father ran out of money, and I knew that he would attempt to kill me too. I pretended to sleep, but kept the pistol fully loaded and with me at all times. One night he tried to creep into my bedroom. He was high and completely drunk. Before he could stab me with his kitchen knife, I shot him in the eye, killing him instantly." Meia gasped as Dan said this without emotion.

"Dan-kun..."

"It was far more than he deserved. Being the last member of my family, I inherited the insurance money, and was sent to an orphanage. I hated it there. I crept out and ran with the gangs that roamed the city. I became an excellent shot with my pistol, and before I knew it, I was killing people for money."

"How old were you?"

"12. Soon I left Dublin, and moved to main land Europe, where I lived for a few years, travelling around Europe, living as best I could. One day I met a Chinese man, who immediately recognised the look of a killer. He confronted me, and before I could shoot him, he disarmed me. I expected him to shoot me, but instead he took me to China and taught me how to fight. I spent 3 years living with my master, although I never knew his name. He became my family. Those were the happiest years of my life." Dan's face hardened.

"Dan-kun, you don't have to continue," Meia said, caressing his cheek.

"No, I need to finish. Soon however, people from another Kung-fu school challenged my master. They wanted the land where our school was. They had Triad connections, and my master was shot during the fight. I wanted revenge, although my master had always told me that revenge is not right. I hunted down each of the school's students and masters, killing them with my bare hands. I became like an animal, tearing into my opponents with my bare hands and teeth. Soon the remaining members ran to Hong-Kong. I followed. I hunted down the Triad members as well. I have forgotten most of what I did, but I came back to myself, surrounded by dead Triad members, their leaders torn and broken as if by some savage animal. Surprisingly the thing that helped me regain myself was the pistol I had bought all those years ago in Dublin. I was hunted by the other Triads, so I fled to Japan, where I have stayed until now."

Meia was completely stunned by this story. At first she couldn't believe what she had heard, but looking into Dan's eyes she saw that he was telling the truth.

"Arigato, Meia-san"

"Ehh?"

"You're the first person I have told about myself. Arigato for listening, and helping me with my burden."

Meia reached over and gently kissed Dan on the cheek. "I like you the way you are, despite what you may have done, no matter how bad. I like you the way you are now. So do Wu-chan and the others."

Dan caressed Meia's cheek, gratitude shining in his eyes. "There is nothing that I can do or say that can justify what you have done for me by saying that."

Meia quickly grinned, "Well there is one thing you could do..."

"What?"

"You could pay the bill and take me home. The others are probably worried about us."

"Yes, you're right." Dan stood, paid the bill, and together they left the restaurant. Meia reached out, and held Dan's hand. Then feeling bold, wormed under his arm, so that his arm was draping over her shoulder. Dan blushed at the contact, but didn't say anything. When they reached Dan's motorbike, Meia quickly spun and faced Dan.

"What's wrong Meia-san?"

"There is one thing you could do to make this night perfect for me..."

"What is it, if it's possible I will do it."

Meia smiled before snaking her arms around Dan's neck and drawing him into and embrace. "You can kiss me," she said huskily before sharing a long intimate kiss. Their lips pressed together and their tongues entwined. Meia broke off the kiss first and quickly ducked out of the embrace. "Not bad, but I expected more!" she teased playfully before jumping on the back of Dan's bike. "Let's go!" she said excitedly.

Dan shook his head, "Women!" he said exasperatly before starting the bike and speeding off home.

Wow finished! I never thought I would finish that chapter. It is a bit boring I know, and a bit sappy at the end, but I thought it was about time that we all learnt a little more about Meia and Dan. And yes, I didn't make him tell her about his past in Japan (which is about 4 years) because that is central to the plot, and will be revealed later on.

So, please read and review! I love all my steady readers!


	8. The Day of Truth January 14th

Wow! Not a single review! –cries- how disappointing. I don't like being disappointed!

Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters that appear in this fanfic besides my own creations. The others belong to Ken Akamatsu. Moo!

**Chapter 8: The Day of Truth January the 16th**

Shinobu woke up nervously. It was an important day for her. Today she would attempt the entrance exam for Tokyo University for the second time. She had failed the first time; she hadn't studied enough and had panicked. She was prepared this time. She had studied long and hard with Kanako-senpai and together they would finally hurdle this obstacle between them and Keitaro. She looked forward to the shopping trip that she and Kanako would go on after they did the test, and she knew that there would be a party afterwards, despite how she performed. No, she mustn't think like that, Shinobu told herself sternly. She would pass. She didn't dare do anything else. She woke up early, several hours earlier than necessary, and prepared all her belongings. Glasses, check. English/Japanese Dictionary, check. Student pass, check. Tram ticket, check. Summary sheets, check. She had everything she needed. Breathing a sigh of relief she packed her bag and went downstairs to prepare breakfast for the others.

Meanwhile Kanako was undergoing the same ritual. Clutching a picture of Keitaro, she whispered.

"Soon, beloved brother, soon we can be together again," although in her heart she knew that Naru would never let go of Keitaro or vice-versa. But Kanako was still resolved to do everything in her power to make him notice her, and pay attention to her and not that auburn-haired bitch. Kanako knew that she was a hundred times better for Keitaro than Naru. Kanako was even prepared to admit that Shinobu was better for Keitaro than even herself; Shinobu loved Keitaro so unconditionally that she was prepared to let him follow his own heart, even if that wasn't what Shinobu wanted. Kanako hung her head in shame. Even she didn't love her brother that much. Sighing heavily she packed her study guides and other things she needed and headed downstairs.

Kanako and Shinobu were doing last minute studying, their food left untouched in front of them; neither had the appetite to eat anything as the rest the Hinata residents came downstairs for breakfast. Wu and Meia weren't at the table; when Meia had heard that Wu was getting a lift in with Dan, she immediately asked Dan to get a lift in as well. Much to Wu's annoyance, Dan agreed, so now the two girls were sleeping in. The residents heard the odd bang or thump as Dan went about the early morning chores of the Hinata inn. Soon, Arissa, Su and Sara left for school and Motoko left for university. Everyone wished the two the best of luck in their test. There was a slight spat as Wu and Meia argued about who would get the prime seat behind Dan, a game of rock paper scissors ensured and Meia triumphantly took her position behind Dan, making sure to clutch him extra tight and smirk in Wu's direction. Wu's hand hovered over her halisen shaking with rage, but relaxed when Dan said that they would swap positions when he drove them home tonight. The hour of truth approached, and Shinobu and Kanako left were about to leave when the phone rang.

"Hello, Hinata Dorm for Girls, Shinobu-san speaking," Shinobu answered the phone politely.

"Hi, Shinobu-chan!" a bright voice said.

"Keitaro-senpai?" Shinobu exclaimed.

"Good luck on your test today! There is no way you can fail!"

"Arigato, Keitaro-senpai!" Shinobu said.

Kanako ran into the room, "My brother is on the phone? Give it here Shinobu-chan!" she demanded. Shinobu handed over the pone without an argument; she had heard what she wanted from Keitaro. Determination filled her. She would, without a doubt pass the test and get into Toudai!

"Keitaro-sama?" Kanako said tentatively.

"Ah, Kanako-chan! How are things?" there were sounds of a brief tussle in the background and Kanako recognised Naru's voice. Kanako smiled as she heard Keitaro's response. "No, Naru, I will not hand you the phone, you are in a somewhat fragile state of health at the moment."

"Ah, Keitaro-sama?"

"Ah, sorry about that Kanako-chan. Naru is a little excited; we just found out that the new baby will be female, and since it was my choice for naming, but Naru-chan didn't agree with my choice." There were more sounds of struggling, and a weak "Baka" could be heard.

Despite their rivalry, Kanako did not wish Naru ill. "How is she?"

"She's fine, after the first two babies, Naru-chan said she's used to it. I'm not."

"What did you call the new baby?" Curiosity burned.

"Kanako!" Keitaro said proudly. Kanako held a hand to her eyes, trying to stem the tears that had sprouted unexpectedly to her eyes.

"Arigato, Keitaro-sama, you honour me!"

"Anyway, just called to wish you and Shinobu-chan best of luck in the exam. If I can do it, there's no way that you can't!" Keitaro said brightly, before saying his farewells and hanging up. The two girls stood slightly apart, lost in their own dreams, neither noticing the clock on the wall was rapidly approaching the scheduled exam time. Suddenly both girls snapped back to reality. It was already past their planned departure time, they grabbed their bags and sprinted for the tram, barely catching it. The two girls stood panting to get their breath back and then promptly giggled as they remembered the problems that Naru and Keitaro had faced when they first attempted to take the exam together. There was no way that was going to happen to them. They spent the moments on the tram doing some last minute cramming, despite the fact that they both knew that it wasn't the best idea, it did wonders to relax them.

They were so absorbed in their studying that they almost missed their stop. At the last minute they managed to squeeze through the rapidly closing doors, and head towards the exam hall. They stopped outside the door, a tentative smile on both their faces.

"Ano, Kanako-senpai?"

"Yes, Shinobu-chan?"

"Good luck!"

"You too!" Shinobu surprised Kanako then, by quickly wrapping the older girl in a warm hug. Kanako was uncomfortable for a moment, but quickly returned the gesture. '_Hmm, Shinobu-chan really had grown in certain areas!'_ Kanako caught herself thinking. _'This is not...unpleasant. Quite the opposite in fact!'_ a devious plan starting forming in Kanako's mind as they headed into the exam hall. Taking their seats next to each other, they waited for the signal to start. The professor in charge of the exam signalled the start, and the two girls started scribbling fiercely.

Several hours later, Kanako and Shinobu dragged themselves up the steps to Hinata. Looking forward to a long soak in the hot baths and relaxing after their exams. They were met with a pleasant surprise as they opened the front door. Sitting relaxed in one of the couches, a smoking figure yelled insults at the horse race presented on T.V.

"Damn! Why is Mutsumi-chan always right? I have waaay more experience in horse races, but she always picks the right one!" a string of highly colourful phrases floated past the girls in a Kansai dialect.

"Kitsune-san!" both girls yelled at once, bounding towards their old friend.

"Yo, kiddos! I though I'd come and help you guys celebrate after the exam today!" she said, her eyes their usual slits. She hadn't grown much since they had last seen her. She still wore her brown hair short, and was only rivalled by Mutsumi in the breast department. She wore her usual open t-shirt and jeans. Several flasks of sake littered the vicinity around Kitsune, showing that she had already started with the celebrations.

Dan walked in from the kitchen area and seeing Kitsune casually smoking raised his eyebrow towards Kanako.

"Okay fine, but only while Kitsune-san is here!" Kanako huffed as she and Shinobu rushed upstairs to check their scores. They decided to swap exams so that they could break the news somewhat easily. They all remembered Keitaro's incident with the exams. After another hour spent furiously checking and re-checking the two girls met in Kanako's room. Neither was happy.

"Shinobu-chan," "Kanako-senpai," they both said at the same time. Neither said anything for a few long minutes, as they screwed up their courage to say what was necessary.

"You didn't pass," they both said at the same time. Again, neither could say anything. Tears welled up in both girls' eyes, but were quickly dashed away.

"Well, I guess everyone is expecting us downstairs..." Shinobu started, but her voice quickly wavered. She hadn't wanted to fail a second time.

"Shh, Shinobu-chan, there is always next year," Kanako said reassuringly, surprising Shinobu by hugging the crying girl. Again Kanako was struck by how huggable Shinobu was. _'She's just so cute. She's like a little angel. No wonder my brother loves her, although not the way she would like,'_ the two girls were united in many things, foremost love of Keitaro. "Look on the bright side, we're now second years ronins. One more year and we'll be equal with my brother."

Shinobu looked up at Kanako, tears no longer in her eyes, and a faint smile playing on her lips. "Did you just crack a joke Kanako-senpai?"

Kanako quickly gulped and looked around, checking that no one else had caught her in the act. She had a reputation to keep after all. No one will think you are a melancholic Goth if one cracks jokes. Kanako coughed uncomfortably, "Try and keep it between us, okay?"

Shinobu smiled warmly. "No worries." She immediately livened up when she heard the spirited chatter from downstairs, "For now, let's hit that party downstairs, there's some sake with my name on it!"

"Are you sure that is the best idea, Shinobu-chan?" Kanako asked, slightly caught unawares by Shinobu's boisterousness.

"No worries!" exclaimed Shinobu, dragging Kanako out of the room and into the teeth of a drinking competition.

Kitsune and Dan had hit it off like a shot, much to the annoyance of Wu and Meia, who spent their time trying to drag Dan away from the voracious vixen. Su and Sara were already bouncing off the walls; the small amount of alcohol they had imbued was more than enough to make them more hyperactive than normal. Motoko had hit the alcohol as usual, starting off calm and collected, she was soon swirly eyed and waving her sword around claiming, "I am the sword!" Arissa viewed the entire spectacle with a severe frown on her face, although that did not halt from drinking a small amount of sake. Sake had bad memories for Arissa. In the middle of the chaos, Kitsune and Dan were pulling out all stops. Both had cigarettes coming out of their noses and ears, whilst each had another four cigarettes in their mouths. They were chugging down bottles of sake as if there was no tomorrow and bellowing numbers. Dan had brought a small stash of European liquors, much to Kitsune's delight, and the two started the competition in earnest.

"We'll start light. Whisky?" Dan offered.

"Why not, a warm up, before the main event." Kitsune graciously replied. Soon both bottles were gone, and neither contestant showed any signs of being affected.

"I made the last offer, so it is only polite that you may chose the next drink."

Kitsune almost drooled as she considered the huge array. Should she go for tequila, and try for an early knock out punch? "Gin." She'd save the tequila for when things got ugly. As if by magic two bottles disappeared, Meia and Wu decided to try and tone things down.

"Uhm, are you guys sure that's a good idea?" Meia offered.

"Sure, why don't you guys join in?" Kitsune offered, just as Shinobu and Kanako came down the stairs without any smiles. "How'd it go?" Kitsune asked gently; she had dealt with Keitaro and Naru, she knew how drastic it could get around here.

"Don't worry, its just university! Most things you don't learn in school, you learn out in the streets!" Dan said, Meia remembered all that Dan had been through, but the others were slightly vicious about hushing Dan up. A halisen solved the problem, as Dan suddenly had an urge to go find more alcohol for the growing numbers of contestants.

"We both failed. By less than 20 points," Kanako said calmly, although she was hiding her disappointment.

"We were so close!" Shinobu screamed, not sharing Kanako's control.

"Don't worry about it! There's always next year!" Kitsune comforted the two girls.

"That's right!" Dan seconded, appearing out of nowhere, startling all the girls present. "Why not join our little competition to help you forget!"

Both Shinobu and Kanako looked at each other and shrugged; they had nothing to lose, why not? Meia and Wu joined in just to have fun, whilst Arissa looked on derisively, Motoko, Su and Sara had already passed out. They drinking contest started off lightly, at first they stuck to glasses and lighter alcohols. Shinobu and Kanako were used to Hinata parties, having lived through the 'Kitsune Years' and so had a higher alcohol tolerance than Wu and Meia, who rarely drank. Soon however they started on the harder stuff, and soon Wu and Meia had passed out. Everyone else had a very red face, and Shinobu and Kanako were starting to lose control. Dan and Kitsune had very red faces, but seemed to be in control, although Kitsune was starting to make very suggestive passes at Dan, who tried his utmost to ignore her, although his sweat was starting to bead. Shinobu, who was feeling very bold, decided for the next drink, and foolishly chose Tequila. Grabbing her shot glass, she drank the contents in a single gulp and everyone else followed her lead. The first glass was gone, and quickly a second followed the first. Shinobu reached for a third, but promptly passed out. Looking at her best friend, Kanako's plan reached its final stages.

"I'm going to put Shinobu in bed, and tuck in myself, we've had a hard day!" Kanako said, an evil light glinting in her eyes, as she picked up Shinobu and disappeared up stairs before Kitsune or Dan could say anything. Kitsune looked up the stairs and then back at Dan.

"Well, sugar, it's just us two now. Want to continue, or try another type of competition," she said suggestively, "How about strip poker?"

Dan started sweating in earnest.

Shinobu woke up groggily the next morning and tried to roll over. She rolled right into Kanako's breasts. Naked breasts. Shinobu quickly realised she was also naked, and they were in Kanako's room.

"Iaaaaaa!" Shinobu screamed.

Kanako opened her eyes, "Good morning Shinobu-chan," there was a very evil glint in Kanako's eyes.

"Wha...where...what did we do last night?" Shinobu managed to stutter out, covering herself with her hands.

"Let me give you a hint," Kanako reached out, and kissed Shinobu on the lips her tongue worming into Shinobu's mouth, as she removed Shinobu's hand. "Got it yet?"

That's right. I did it. I made Kanako and Shinobu into lesbians. Shoot me! I am not going to right a lemon scene however...leave it up to your imagination. –gulps- I'm going to get killed for this...


	9. Romance Born? January 20th

Why don't you guys review any more? –Cries- I work really hard trying to update regularly, which is a big problem for me! This one's late, and no one noticed –sigh-...

**Standard Disclaimer: **Stuff. Yeah, stuff.

**Chapter 9: Romance Born? January the 20th**

Shinobu felt a little uneasy with Kanako as they rode together on Dan's motorbike. Dan had been surprised when Kanako asked whether or not she could borrow the bike.

"Well I don't know..." Dan's eyes had been troubled, everyone knew that he was exceedingly proud of his motorbike and treasured it above nearly else. "Why not?" he shrugged with a laugh. Kanako had been surprised.

"But I don't even have a licence!" she exclaimed

Dan laughed even louder, "Neither do I!" He handed her the keys, dodging Wu's halisen, only to get whacked by Motoko's bokken, placing another hole that he would have to repair.

Kanako had already driven a motorbike before, and Dan's machine was exemplary. Kanako had practised first, to satisfy Shinobu that she could actually drive, and she wouldn't attempt any of Dan's moves. Shinobu was happy about being taken shopping by Kanako, but her thoughts kept on going back to the morning that they had woken up together.

Shinobu had run from Kanako's room as fast as possible, leaving her clothes behind. In her haste she accidentally ran into Dan's room, where she was shocked for the second time in as many minutes. Wu, Meia and Kitsune were all sleeping with Dan their arms wrapped around certain parts of his body. He was only wearing his boxer shorts, whilst Kitsune was down to her lingerie; Wu and Meia were in similar states of undress. All the girls had happy smiles on their faces. Dan didn't. The biggest surprise was Motoko, who had fallen asleep with Dan's head in her lap. She was also in a similar state of undress. Her imagination running away from her, Shinobu automatically assumed the worst and ran into her room. No one remembered much from the party before. Kitsune's memory failed when she and Dan had started playing Strip Poker, and Wu, Meia and Motoko had regained consciousness and joined in. The results were plain for Shinobu to see, there was only one thing that could affect everyone so much and that was one of Kitsune's 'Special Drinks'. Shinobu shuddered when she remembered the affects of the last time Kitsune had tricked someone into drinking it. She had quickly dressed herself, and managed to avoid Kanako for the rest of the day. Nighttimes were a completely different story. Many times Shinobu awoke as Kanako tried to sneak into her bed, or carry her off to her own bed.

For these reasons Shinobu felt a little uncomfortable around Kanako. She was even more worried about her own reactions to Kanako's attempts. She found she was enjoying the attempts, and at many times caught herself seriously considering them. She loved Keitaro-senpai, although Kanako was an Urashima as well...

They pulled outside their first stop for the day. A shop specializing in gothic and alternative dresses, Shinobu felt uncomfortable in her white shirt, and blue skirt. All the dresses were black, and the occupants of the shop were dressed in similar shades. Shinobu stood out like a star in the middle of the night. The shop was dark and underground and the people dressed strangely.

"Good morning, I would like to try out some clothes for my girlfriend here," Kanako politely greeted the storeowner. Shinobu coughed at the word 'girlfriend'. The storeowner smiled and indicated the racks of clothing.

"Go right ahead, changing rooms are in the back."

Kanako took a long measured look at Shinobu, taking in her small stature, breast size, hips and also her nature. Shinobu was blushing at the steady stare. "Shinobu-chan, what are you measurements?"

Shinobu was blushing even more furiously when she answered, "80-53-76"

"Hmm," was Kanako's only answer as she started sorting through the dresses, casting the odd look at Shinobu to make certain that what she had chosen would fit the slight girl. Kanako saw numerous more 'daring' items that she would purchase and get Shinobu to change into later. '_If I play my cards right, I might just have a new partner for bed someone who is even more submissive than Keitaro-sama! Perfect!_' Looking through her selection of dresses, Kanako hides the more daring dresses, and picks one for Shinobu to try on.

"Shinobu-chan, this is just to see if the dresses I chose will fit properly, can you try it on?" Kanako asked politely, trying to hide the eagerness in her voice.

"Sure Kanako-senpai." Shinobu said and disappeared behind the fitting screen. There were a few muffled curses as Shinobu attempted to put on the dress, encountering difficulties. Finally, Shinobu stepped out from behind the screen. Kanako was forced to hold the ogling men at bay. '_She looks good in that! Almost too good! I can't wait till Shinobu-chan's mine!_' Kanako thought as she took in the fruits of her handiwork. Shinobu stood nervously in a long black dress, with a long slit up to her thigh on one side. The dress had long sleeves, with purple frills and lace. Shinobu's upper chest was revealed, along with a fair bit of breast. She looked stunning.

"Do I look good in this, Kanako-senpai?" Shinobu asked, oblivious to all the males, and not a few females, who were ogling her.

"You look great Shinobu-chan!" Kanako said, "It fits you perfectly! Totally cute!"

"Good, I'll change back then."

"No, stay in that dress."

Shinobu looked puzzled, "Why?" she asked.

"Cause you look good and so you won't stick out so much at our next stops!" Kanako said, whilst thinking, '_Besides you look so good, it would be a crime to make you change!_'

"How are we actually going to pay for all of this?" Shinobu asked, ever practical.

"When Dan heard why we were going out, he gave me this!" Kanako took out a credit card. "He said it's got a really high limit, so that we can buy whatever we want!" Kanako said excitedly.

"Right..." Shinobu said, sweat dropping.

They were heading to the next stop when Kanako suddenly stopped outside a pet shop.

"I just need to grab something, wait here okay Shinobu-chan?" Kanako said dashing off before Shinobu could say anything. Shinobu felt uncomfortable in her new dress; she was receiving many stares from amorous boys everywhere. A group of young ardent Goths eyed her for a while before walking up to her.

"Hey babe, got some time for a little fun?" the lead boy said insinuatingly. His friends sniggered. They were all dressed in black t-shirts with metal bands featuring predominantly, and all were wearing huge black trench coats.

"Ano, uhm," Shinobu said nervously, hopping from one foot to the other.

"Would you look at that, she's just hopping to go!" one of the guys said crudely, the rest guffawed. One grabbed Shinobu's hand, pulling her towards him.

"We all know what you want...so you won't object if we take it will you?" he said, trying to embrace her.

"NOOO!" Shinobu screamed, surprising everyone around when she pulled out a saucepan from nowhere and whacked the amorous guy right in the groin, before slamming him in the side of the head. His eyes crossed and he slumped to the floor.

"Bitch! Don't mess with us!" some of his friends yelled, pulling out knives. "We were going to do this gently, but you made sure that we won't now!"

"Go gently?" Kanako said from behind one of them, before a rapid strike disarmed him. A kick smashed him against the wall.

"Kanako-senpai!" Shinobu called, smashing another guy on the head with her saucepan while he was distracted.

Kanako ignored Shinobu as she beat up the rest of the guys Shinobu face planted as Kanako yelled, "This girl is mine!" kicking a guy in the balls before punching him in the throat. He slumped out of the fight, and the rest of the guys ran off, scared witless of the savage attack of Kanako.

"Ano, Kanako-senpai, what did you mean when you said I'm yours?" Shinobu asked nervously.

"Nothing much, just exactly like I said." Kanako said flippantly, "Let's go!"

"Uhm, what did you actually buy?"

"That's a secret!" Kanako said, sweat dropping.

"Right! Now we need some new shoes to match this new look! Cute white slippers don't fit," Kanako was saying as they stood outside a shoe shop. Kanako immediately picked out a pair of knee high leather high heels, threw in some high heels to make sure and finished up with a pair of military boots. On second thought she rejected the platform boots, that would make Shinobu almost as tall as her, and Shinobu wouldn't be as cute then!

Shinobu tried on the military boots, and nervously clomped around the shop in them, but looking slightly silly as they didn't match her dress. Next she tried on the knee length leather high heels, and she received some wolf whistles from the male customers.

"Uhm, Kanako-senpai, why are those guys whistling?" Shinobu asked.

"Because those high heels are also called 'Fuck-me' boots!" Kanako said brightly.

Shinobu face planted and then got up blushing furiously and stuttering as she yelled at Kanako, "And you...you ma-made me we-wear th-them?"

"Of course!" Kanako said brightly. "Now try on the normal high heels, they should fit well with that dress!"

Of course the high heels fitted perfectly and suited the dress perfectly. Kanako and Shinobu left the shop after paying the clerk. It was already getting late, and the sun was setting.

"Uhm, Kanako-senpai, isn't time we should be going home?"

"Oh, there's just one shop left on the list, Shinobu-chan!" Kanako said, her eyes glinting.

The last shop scared Shinobu. Scared her and also strangely excited her. Before they had entered the shop Kanako had opened the bag she had gotten at the pet shop.

"This is for your own protection, and maybe even pleasure," Kanako said as she pulled out a black leather collar with a leash attached. Before Shinobu could protest Kanako tightened the collar around Shinobu's neck and took the leash in her hand. '_Hmm, very sexy, I'm getting all excited!_' Kanako thought. Her eyes glinted evilly as she looked Shinobu up and down. Shinobu was scared but strangely excited as she was pulled along behind Kanako.

"What kind of shop is this, Kanako-senpai?" Shinobu asked nervously.

'_Time to test the waters,_' Kanako thought, "Call me Kanako-sama!"

"Yes Kanako-sama," Shinobu said, feeling a strange excitement by being so submissive and obedient. '_Strike!' _thought Kanako.

"We're going to a lingerie shop, Shinobu-chan."

"Lingerie shop? Are you serious, Kanako-sama?" Shinobu asked, getting nervous again.

"Yes, they specialize in...daring lingerie."

"Daring?"

"Bondage gear, g-strings, in other words...kinky stuff."

Shinobu sweat-dropped as she was pulled along, "A sex shop, Kanako-sama?"

"That's a crude way of putting it, but yes Shinobu-chan, that would be correct," Kanako said calmly. "There are a fair few curious types in there, and that's why you are wearing a collar," Kanako said, _'And not to mention I'm enjoying this!'_

"Why, Kanako-sama? How does this protect me?"

"Well by wearing a collar, and having me lead you around, it says that you are my sexual slave, or submissive as they are commonly called Shinobu-chan," Kanako stated.

Shinobu face planted. "Ano, about that..." she started, but Kanako cut her off,

"We're here," she said indicating black stores with a few mannequins in the store window were dressed in very skimpy lingerie.

"Do we really have to go in here, Kanako-sama?" Shinobu asked nervously as Kanako pulled her into the store. Shinobu looked around, and immediately began blushing furiously, there were things on the shelves that she could only guess at the function of, and others where she didn't even want to guess the function. To Shinobu's relief they passed by all the 'objects' and headed towards the back of the store. They gathered a fair bit of attention, being two young females, but no one approached them; apparently the collar and leash did have a function.

"Yes, you can't wear those childish panties anymore, that's why we are going to get you some more 'interesting' lingerie!" Kanako said as she led Shinobu to the back of the store. After picking out some very 'interesting' lingerie the two decided to call it a night.

"Hmm, Shinobu-chan?"

"Kanako-senpai?"

"Call me Kanako-sama!" Kanako flipped out, then continued normally. "You know they run a hotel here, with really nice food, want to stay here for the night?"

"What with you, Kanako-senp...Kanako-sama?" Shinobu asked blushing.

"Well I'm too tired to drive back..." Kanako started.

Shinobu held her hands up in defeat, "Okay then, we stay here."

"Good, I always wanted to take you to a love hotel!" Kanako said.

"Lo...Love Hotel??!!"

Well there you go, another chapter! –sighs- I think I'm being abandoned by all my readers! Don't worry; the introductions are finished now, so we'll get back to the main story. You can view these two Shinobu/Kanako chapters as extras! I just wanted to write them! Although I think all the fans out there are going to hate me for it...

Son of Duress, signing out!


	10. Dan sensei? February 10th

To Daemonfaa( ): Thanks for the first review in a while. But the kinky stage is kinda finished now, at least maybe...-very evil glint in eyes-

**Standard Disclaimer: **Well cows go 'moo!' and layers go 'sue!' but not to me, cause I ain't getting anything for this. Except a headache...

**Chapter 10: Dan-sensei? February the 10th**

The girls of Hinata had noticed a change in their landlord. Dan left Hinata early, dressed in a nice suit and spruced up. The girls were also surprised when he returned, he shut himself up in the garage with his motorbike for long periods of time, and the sounds of tinkering and rock and roll music reverberated from the garage. When he wasn't in the garage or away, he spent his time reading books about philosophy and language theory. The girls were getting worried about their landlord and decided to begin a covert operation to find out what was wrong with him. Led in their endeavours by Su and Sara, who enjoyed the opportunity to sneak around and do spy-stuff. Meia and Wu attempted a more direct path.

"Yo, Dan-kun!" Wu said, dropping into his room through the hole in the roof.

"Hello, Dan-kun," Meia said shyly as she came through the door.

"Hi Wu-san, Meia-san!" he said looking up from his book before returning to his reading.

"Uhm, we were just kinda curious," Wu began.

"About what's the matter with you lately," Meia finished.

"Hmm, the matter with me? What do you mean?" Dan said, pretending not to notice that Su and Sara had entered wearing Su's stealth suits™ and had started going through his personal effects.

"Well, you leave really early, and aren't paying much attention to us anymore," Meia said, skirting around the subject.

"Yeah?" he said, giving them his full attention.

Wu, who knew Meia better than anyone saw where she was going, and decided to run a red light to get there first. "We were curious if you've got a girlfriend?"

"Yeah, like that Raiji-san woman from the hairdressers!" Meia blurted out; that had been bothering her for a while now.

Dan looked at them both incredulously before bellowing out in laughter, "No, no I haven't got a girlfriend. I've been trying to find a job, and I finally found one today, I start tomorrow!"

"Where?" both girls asked at the same time; both secretly pleased that they hadn't been beaten to the punch.

"That's a secret," he said laughing, "Now, shoo! I need to read this for tomorrow."

Relieved both girls left his room, before quickly spinning to face each other.

"What kind of job did he get?" Wu asked.

"With the police, as a detective?"

"Or with the yakuza as a trained killer?" Wu asked and Meia recoiled at that last statement, knowing how close to the truth that actually was. She sighed as Wu continued, "Nah, Dan-kun wouldn't do anything like that!"

The other girls all chipped in with their suggestions.

"Maybe he's starting to teach martial arts?" Suggested Motoko.

"Or perhaps he's working at a restaurant?" Shinobu countered.

"Maybe he joined the government and has become a spy!" Su and Sara said at the same time; they loved spy films.

"Maybe he's working as a bouncer at a strip club?" Kanako said seriously. The girls face planted.

"Kanako-sama!" Shinobu yelled.

"It was a joke," Kanako said with an absolutely straight face.

"Ha, ha, next time warn us when you make a joke, neh?"

As they sat around the dinner table, Wu and Meia trying to get Dan to eat the portions of rice that they had made each larger than the other whilst the other girls enjoyed another fine Shinobu meal, Dan realised something.

"Where's Arissa-san? I haven't seen her for a while now," he asked Motoko.

"Ahh, Arissa-san had a training camp to go to, and after that she was going to stay at her friend's place for a while," Motoko answered.

Dead silence greeted Motoko's answer from the girls who went to school with Arissa. "Does she even have friends?"

"She isn't called the 'Ice Queen' for nothing!"

Motoko ignored the comments, "She should be back by tomorrow,"

"Ah, okay then. I was just getting slightly worried that's all." Dan said, his brow furrowing. "I need to go out!" he said abruptly, standing and leaving the table.

Another dead silence reigned in the Hinata household as he left. Wu and Meia watched the clock nervously both worrying about Dan.

'_I hope he isn't fighting any gangs or anything like that,_' Wu thought.

'_I hope he isn't returning to his old life style,_' thought Meia.

Soon both girls feel asleep soon after, but a certain landlord in dire situations plagued their dreams.

The next morning Dan woke Wu and Meia up.

"Time to get up you two, it's already late!" he said, before knocking on Su and Sara's door to wake them up. It was a sleepy group of girls that met up for breakfast that morning, even the contagious Su was slightly dazed, and she lacked her usual appetite. Breakfast didn't seem up to Shinobu's normal standards either.

"Is something wrong with Shinobu-san?" Wu asked.

"Why do you ask?" Dan said.

"Cause this foods not as good as it normally is." Su said.

Dan looked uncomfortable as he answered, "Let's just say Shinobu-san was a little busy with something else, so I made breakfast."

"Busy, so early in the morning? What with?" Sara curiously asked.

Dan blushed crimson, "She was doing something with Kanako-san..." he stopped unsure with how to continue.

Meia catching Dan's meaning quickly coughed, "I'm sure it must have been important, they must be studying for next years test." Dan looked relieved and nodded vigorously in agreement.

"So what were they really doing, Meia-chan?" Wu asked curiously as the girls went to collect their books.

"Remember when Kanako-san and Shinobu-san came back from shopping the next day, and Shinobu-san was wearing a collar?" Meia asked patiently.

"Yeah, course, I thought it looked cool, maybe we should get one for Dan-kun?" Wu said, Meia face planted at this.

"Let's just say that they'll probably be sleeping in the same room soon..." Meia said Wu's eyes widened considerably.

"I defiantly need to get one for Dan-kun," Wu said jokingly, but stopped immediately when she saw the ugly look on Meia's face. "I thought they were after Keitaro-senpai?"

"That's what I thought too..." Meia said as they headed back downstairs, "But apparently they found another love interest."

Wu looked thoughtful, "I wonder if someone beats us to the punch, will we end up like that?"

"Wu-chan!" Meia exclaimed.

"Just kidding, no one's going to beat me!" Wu said, glaring at Meia.

"We'll just have to see won't we, Wu-chan?" Meia said levelly, returning the glare, plus interest.

"Come on, I'll give all you guys a lift so you're not late!" Dan said.

"Uhm, Dan-kun?" Meia said oddly.

"Yeah, what is it, Meia-san?"

"How are you going to fit five people on one motorbike?"

He chuckled, "Just wait here, I'll go get my bike from the garage!" he said, sprinting off.

"I can't decide if he's an idiot, or if he just acts like one!" Wu exclaimed.

"If you've got a problem with Dan-kun, why do you chase him?" Meia turned to Wu.

"Humph," Wu snorted, "As if I even need to list my reasons. He's reasonably handsome, has a motorbike, can fight, and will do almost anything I ask of him!" Wu ticked off the points on her fingers, then spun towards Meia, "And your reasons?"

"They're really getting into this aren't they?" Sara noted.

"I haven't seen this much fur fly since Keitaro-kun lived here!" Su said jokingly.

"If you want to know, fine!" Meia said, "He's romantic, gets into good restaurants, protects me, helped me become like I am now, and told me all about his childhood," Meia listed, and then threw the last punch, "And he said I'm beautiful!" she said triumphantly.

"I have a feeling that things are going to become fun around here again!" Su said excitedly.

"Okay here you go!" Dan said, coming around the corner with his motorbike, cutting off the argument. He had attached a sidecar to the bike so that he could now carry more people. Su and Sara immediately jumped into the sidecar, and Wu and Meia played a quick game of 'Paper, Scissors, Rock' to see who could get the prime position behind Dan. Meia won today's bout and happily hopped up behind Dan and wrapped her arms around him. Wu sulkily got up behind Meia and held on to the handle at the back.

"Everyone ready? Okay, let's go then!"

Dan had driven perfectly legally. For once. Although a police patrol did stop them once, it was only about having 5 people on one bike, but the officer let it slide when he saw all the cute girls in school uniform.

"Lucky basterd," the officer muttered as Dan drove off.

They arrived at school on time, causing a slight stir when the girls caught sight of Dan, who was considered an idol around the school by now. Wu sulkily dismounted, and yanked Meia off to class despite her protests, whilst Su and Sara ran off, intent on causing some mayhem before first period. Dan laughed at the sight of them, before straightening his jacket and parking his bike in a corner of the yard with the bikes. He took a piece of paper out of his pocket, stared at what was written before lighting a cigarette and wandering off.

"There will be a special assembly after homeroom to introduce some new teachers starting at this school this semester, that is all," sparkled the announcer through the intercom.

"Hmm, new teacher? I wonder what he'll teach?" Wu asked Meia, back on friendly terms whilst Dan wasn't around.

"Probably philosophy and some language," Meia suggested.

"Why do you think that?"

"Well, you remember Hitako-sensei? She left due to stress reasons," Meia said.

Wu shuddered, "That old hag? Hopefully we won't get such a stick in the mud teacher this time," Wu said as the class headed off to the assembly hall. They sat ignoring the people on stage, gossiping with each other. There were about five or six new teachers, and only one of them would be teaching their year level, so they didn't pay any attention to the others.

"And now, the new teacher for Second Year High school," the head master said.

Meia glanced up at the stage, and then grabbed Wu, "Look!" she whispered hoarsely.

"What?" Wu said looking up at the stage and then freezing.

"Hi, my name is Dan Delethy! I'm twenty years old, and come from Ireland. I'll be teaching Philosophy, English and German to the second year high school students. My hobbies include motorbikes, martial arts and movies." Dan said brightly, oblivious to all the girls who were staring at him all starry eyes and an equal amount of boys who were glaring at him.

"Dan-kun?!" Both Meia and Wu yelled at the same time. "He got a job as a teacher? At out school?"

"That's him, Ri-sama, that's Devil!" a voice spoke in the crowd.

"Interesting, it seems my opportunity has been offered to me on a silver platter!" Cold laughter echoed.

Dan wandered through the school, on the way to his next class. He knew how the girls apparently idolized him, and how the boys had a fair few problems with that. He sighed. '_Why wasn't anything ever simple?_ Dan thought, '_If this is what normal life is like, maybe I should return to Shinjuko and carry on as I always did? No, that would leave behind everyone here, and I wouldn't want that. I really like Hinata! Oh well, as long as I don't send any students into hospital it should be okay..._' Dan's chain of thought was cut off as he noticed the sudden silence in the corridor. He looked up and saw a face he hadn't expected.

"Shinjo? You're a student here? Heh, respect your sensei!" Dan said mockingly.

"I'm just here to give you this from Ri-sama," Shinjo snarled, throwing a letter at Dan; who caught it easily.

Dan read through the contents before laughing, "A note of challenge," he laughed even more, "You guys don't let it rest do you? This is my first day, and already someone wants me to leave!"

"Just be there!" Shinjo snarled before turning and stalking off.

"I wonder what she wants...Ri-sama, nice name!" Dan chuckled before heading towards the roof.

Well there you go, another chapter. For the record, the main story is about to begin. But I am going to take a slight break from this fic, due to complete lack of interest, if I get a couple more reviews I might get round to finishing it. Maybe.


	11. Risama February 10th

**Standard disclaimer: **It's pretty standard all right!

Chapter 11: Ri-sama February 10th 

Dan wandered relaxed through the school, getting a feel for the place. He had only been at the school for 3 or 4 hours and he already had a letter of challenge. '_I wish school was this interesting when I was young, I would have gone more often!_' Dan thought as he watched all the teenagers flirt, play and otherwise enjoy their youth. '_It's good that these kids get to have fun, I wouldn't want anything like what happened to me to happen to them, no one deserves that!_' he thought fondly as he watched an amorous pair of boys get pummelled by a halisen. Halisen?

"Dan-kun!" Wu called, attracting the stares of many students.

"Eh, Wu-san, maybe it would be best if you didn't call me that at school," Dan's reply sent even more murmurs rippling through the students watching.

"That's not fair, we do live together!" Wu said, grinning evilly, she knew exactly what the other students would think so she quickly grabbed his arm.

Dan sweat dropped, "I don't you should go around blurting that," he said nervously, trying to shake her off his arm.

"Wu-chan!" another voice started.

"Ah, Meia-chan!" Wu said brightly. Before Wu or Dan could say anything, Meia attached herself to Dan's other arm, more muttering, especially from the girls in the crowd started.

"Don't worry, Dan-kun, I'll save you from Wu-chan!" Meia said causing Dan to sweat drop.

"Ah ha, gotta go!" Dan said, slipping out of their hugs and sprinting down the hallway at top speed to get away.

"Ah, wait!" Both Wu and Meia said at the same time.

"This is your fault!" Wu started.

"Who hugged him in the middle of the corridor?" Meia countered.

"You did!"

"But you did first, I was only counter attacking!"

"That was revenge for the motorbike incident this morning!"

"You lost fair and square!"

The watching students sweat dropped as the argument raged. Su and Sara started selling popcorn to the crowd.

Dan wandered around the school, smoking a cigarette and glancing at his watch to check the time. When it was ten minutes after the time stated in the challenge, Dan headed up to the roof. When he came up through the stairwell he immediately took stoke of the situation. Arissa was tied up and surrounding him were about 20 guys, all clutching weaponry, ranging from bokken to baseball bats and knives. He looked at the guys around him, and then turned his attention to Arissa, lighting up another cigarette.

"Hello Arissa-san," Dan said calmly.

"Dan-kun, please help me!" She screamed.

"How did you get caught anyway? I thought you were at your friends place last night."

"They caught me this morning, when I tried to get on the train!"

The guys surrounding Dan started advancing.

"Which one of you guys is Ri-sama?" Dan asked, glancing around casually. "This is between me and Ri-sama, if you guys leave now, I won't hurt any of you," he said mildly.

The guys laughed before Shinjo spoke up, "Why would we betray our own? As if we are scared of you!"

"Hmm, so this Ri-sama is nothing but a coward who is unwilling to face me in hand to hand combat then? Ah, well, time to this the hard way!" Dan said, slowly drawing his butterfly swords from under his jacket. "So who's first?" he asked swinging his arms around to loosen up his muscles.

The gang members looked at each other, obviously trying to urge someone else to go first, most of them remembered when Dan had pummelled them in the past, and that was when he didn't even have weapons. And now he was armed. Sighing, Shinjo decided to end the stale mate.

"Attack him all at once you idiots!" he yelled, spurring them into action. As one the gang members sprung forward, brandishing their weapons. Dan broke to the left faster than lighting, blocking a descending baseball bat with one sword before viciously chopping his opponent in the throat. Spinning quickly he blocked another two opponents with his swords before spinning them around his opponent's weapons and smashing them on the head. An opponent managed to gash on of Dan's arm with his knife before one of Dan's swords smashed his hand and the other smashed his head. Caught off guard by the savagery of Dan's attacks, the gangers backed off a little.

"It's lucky for you guys that these things are as blunt as hell," Dan said, before leaping forward and bashing down another three gang members before the others could react. Dan waded through the melee, his swords flashing and twirling around him as he effectively and savagely cut his way through his opponents. He took his share of hits, but he was fine as he chopped his last opponent in the throat. He stood, chest heaving trying to regain his breath, before turning towards to where Arissa was bound. Her eyes were wide in shock.

"Don't worry about me, I've had worse," he said unbinding her and turning towards the stairwell. His arm flashed as he blocked the descending katana with one of his swords behind his back, "Ri-sama!" he said before leaping away from Arissa and landing on top of the stairwells building.

"You knew?" she snarled, holding her katana at the ready.

"Yeah, since about 2 weeks ago," he said casually spinning his butterfly swords in tight arks.

"Why didn't you tell anyone? Why didn't you tell Motoko-senpai?" she demanded.

"Because then Motoko-san would have been angry with you," Dan said simply.

"As if I care!" Arissa replied hotly.

"Exactly," Dan said, "Because you care!"

Arissa shook her head, "Shut up! I hate you! I hate everyone! Why did you help me?" she yelled.

"Because I've been there," he said, "I've been there, hated everyone and everything when I first came to Japan. I was an empty husk, unfeeling, nothing more than robot. I don't want that to happen to you."

"You don't understand anything!" Arissa screamed, before leaping forward and slicing Dan's arm. He made no move to block as the blade cut into his flesh. Blood spurted from the wound, but Dan didn't even flinch.

"You hate males, because your father was abusive when you were younger," Dan said, as Arissa cut into his stomach. Again, he did nothing to stop the blade.

"SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP!" she screamed, slicing again, this time missing Dan completely.

"After one night, you crept into the dojo and stole your father's sword and fled. He chased after you, you drew his sword, he slept and he fell upon it. You skewered his heart. But it wasn't your fault," he continued, unmoving as Arissa cut around and in him with her katana.

"Why...do you know all this?" Arissa asked collapsing in a heap, energy spent.

"After I found out that you were this Ri-sama, I decided to find out why, and so I asked a couple of friends, called in a couple of favours and bingo! Found out everything," he explained.

Arissa looked up, and saw the deep cuts that were covering Dan. Blood was pouring out and pooling at his feet.

"Did I do all that?" she asked, shocked at the sight.

"Yeah," he said casually, although he was starting to get a little woozy.

"Why didn't you stop me?"

"Cause you needed to work out all your anger, and I'm probably the one best suited for it. I've gone through exactly the same thing, although I have to admit, I had it a lot worse." Arissa looked up at him, as he lowered himself with a grunt of pain.

"How? Why?"

"When I first came to Japan I was fleeing the triads in China. I decided to hide in the Shinjuko area, cause no one official goes there, and even the yakuza go around. So I figured I'd be safe there. Due to reasons that I won't discuss I fell in with a really bad gang called 'Black Lightning'. Cause I'm really good at fighting, I was soon basically a hitman for the gang leader, silencing his opponents and other gang leaders so that he could absorb their gangs without a fight. I didn't care if I lived or died, I had nothing to live for, but didn't want to commit suicide. That all continued until one day I saw a kid walking across the street. He was about to get hit by a truck, but I managed to get him before the truck hit him. He and his sister, Raiji gave me a place to live and a family."

"So you were saved by your new family?"

"Basically, and you have the other residents at Hinata."

"But none of them like me!" Arissa exclaimed, "They call me stuff like Ms Frigid and Ice Queen behind my back!"

"That's because you're not open enough. If you try and make friends and relax a little, you will make friends." Dan said, each word becoming softer than the next. "You're actually quite beautiful, and you should have no...prob.l.em.s...if...you...try...to...smi...le..." he trailed off, slumping over.

"Dan-kun? Dan-kun?" Arissa called, gently shaking him. "DAN-KUN!" she screamed.

Dan woke up hours later in the hospital. Arissa was sitting by his bed. As he groaned slightly, she turned and looked at him a smile appearing on her lips.

"Dan-kun, you're okay?" she asked.

"I've felt a lot better, but I'm not dead, so I don't have any complaints," he said groaning as he pulled himself up into a sitting position. "You're smiling," he noted, with a gentle smile of his own.

"Yeah, I decided to try out your theory for a while," Arissa said brightly. Dan was caught unaware by the total transformation she had undergone. "But if it doesn't work, I'm going to go back to how I was! And I still hate you!" she said heatedly. Dan sweat dropped.

"Right, how long was I out?"

"One and a half days, I was starting to get worried!" she said, '_Wow, he's in great shape!_' a corner of her mind noted.

Dan smiled, "Did you use my real name when you brought me in?" he asked.

"No I used my father's name," she said.

"Good girl," he said smiling warmly, before getting up and swinging his legs over the side of the bed. "Could you turn around for a minute? I need to get changed."

"Sure," she said, before turning her back. '_I'll sneak a peek! If I want to lock horns with Wu-san and Meia-san, I have to make sure he's worth it!_' Arissa thought before looking over her shoulder at Dan. To her disappointment he had already pulled on his pants, but she gasped when she saw his back.

"Ah," he said turning quickly, "You shouldn't have to see that."

"Where...where did you get all of those?" she said, running her hand along the scars that criss-crossed his back. His entire upper body, including his arms, was covered with scars of all shapes. Some were obviously knife wounds, and he also had one or two gunshot scars that Arissa could recognise. She noticed a large cross-shaped scar over his heart.

Dan pulled on his shirt, covering his upper body. "Those are the price you pay for walking the path I did," he said sadly.

"Where did you get that cross-shaped scar? That looks like a surgical scar!"

"Please don't ask me, you wouldn't like the answers," Dan insisted sadly. "Anyway, more importantly, I need to get out of here before they feed me any hospital food!" he said brightly.

"What? But the doctor said you should be bed-ridden for at least a week!"

"Pah, I won't get healthy eating that 'food' they give patients here. I need you to go out and tell the nurse that I'm sleeping, I'll sneak out the window and meet you on the ground, okay?" Dan said heading towards the window.

"But Dan-kun, we're on the fifth story!" she yelled as Dan climbed out the window and disappeared from her view. Smiling slightly, she headed towards the door, intent on carrying out Dan's orders.

Arissa and Dan walked back to school, talking about nothing in particular. They stopped at a Ramen stand, and Dan at a remarkable seven helpings before Arissa got bored and dragged him of.

"Ahh, nothing like some good food to replace all of that blood!" he said cheerily.

"There's something that's been bothering me..." Arissa started.

"What is it? You can talk to me about anything! I am after all your teacher and your landlord!"

"Why don't you want the others to know about you? I mean when I found out your Shinjuko name and sent all those guys after you, you sent Wu-san away. Why?"

Dan looked in the distance, "Although it probably wouldn't change anyone's mind about me, how would they react?"

Arissa thought about it for a while, "I don't know," she admitted softly.

"Would they hate me? How would everything change?" Dan was silent for a while, before continuing, "I don't want to run that risk, if they want to find out, I'd tell them, but it's best that they don't know."

Arissa nodded, "I can't imagine how they would react if they found out that I was the one sending all those guys to attack you, or that I was the one running that gang at school. You won't tell them, will you?" Arissa demanded, turning towards Dan.

"Of course I won't, then you could tell them about me!"

"So basically we blackmail each other to be quiet?"

"Why not? Although that is an ugly way of putting it!" Dan said cheerily. "Besides, then I wouldn't see your smiling face anymore, and that would be a shame!"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you this nice to me? I almost killed you!"

"Hate can kill someone. So love must be able to save them, right?"

'_The look in his eyes when he said that, he must want to believe that with all his soul. Can I ever find something to believe in as much as Dan-kun believes that?_' Arissa thought.

"Dan-kun?"

"Yes what is it?"

"Can you give me something to believe in?"

"How about..." Dan was silent for a while, "There is always a tomorrow, no matter what we've done, all we have to do is look for the light."

"Thank you," Arissa said; starting to cry, "I may just find something to believe in with you..." Dan hugged her as she let her tears fall.

"Shh..."

Butterfly swords: Blade length: 14 inches, Blade width: 3 inches, Overall length: 19 inches, Weight: 1.5 kilo. Most often used in pair, a Chinese dagger style weapon has a machete like blade

Well, even Dan can get hurt...tune in next time. Sorry for the crappy ending, but this chapter was kinda rushed. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it, and see you next time!

P.S: reviews would not be turned away, in fact they would be rather welcome –grinds teeth-


End file.
